Amor prohibido
by angie cullen baby
Summary: el principe Xiaolang Li y la japonesa Sacura Kinomoto se aman tienen un romance, pero esto pronto acabara ya que el esta comprometido con una princesa china, pero ellos trataran de luchar por su amor ¿lo lograran?
1. Capítulo 1

Amor prohibido

Todo el mundo Estaba interesado en el Príncipe Xiaolang Li de 26 años y es Sakura Kinomoto de 22 años. A Pesar de la fuerte Oposición de sus familias, el apasionado y publicitado idilio había durado dos años, pero todos Sabían que pronto Tendría que terminar.

Xiaolang debía Casarse con una princesa china, Mientras que la madre de Sakura la presionaba para que se comprometiera con un Miembro de la aristocracia japonesa ... y El Tiempo Se estaba acabando.

Pero entonces, Sakura descubrió una gran sorpresa e intento huir de el por su bien, pero no todo es tan fácil y eso lo aprendió duramente.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es mi primera historia espero les guste

Capítulo 1

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Demasiado tarde como para ir a ningún sitio. Y, sin embargo, la hermosa mujer seguía mirando el oscure cido cielo de Japón sin mostrar signo alguno de irritación. A pesar de sus escasos 22 años, Sacura lo esperaba a él. Después de todo, era habitual que su amante le hiciera esperar. Sus obligaciones eran lo único importante para él, a expensas de todo lo de más.

Y eso la incluía a ella. Aunque era una mujer be llísima y muy importante para él, como se encarga ba de repetirle constantemente, Sacura sabía que siem pre sería lo último en importancia en la vida de Shaoran, si no era su reino, era el consejo, era su madre, eran sus hermanas, sus negocios, entre otros, siempre ocupado.

De modo que, como una carísima pieza de por celana envuelta en el sensual vestido de seda rojo cereza, seguía de pie frente a la ventana del lujoso apartamento... esperando. Había esperado durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, con calma, con paciencia. O eso aparentaba, porque no estaba en su natura leza mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, un hábito derivado de su estricta educación.

Pero sólo un tonto pensaría que esa calma era au téntica. El príncipe Xiaolang, su amante, no estaba allí para descifrar el verdadero estado de ánimo de Sacura y Wei, el hombre que le hacía compañía, ra ramente levantaba los ojos para mirarla.

Wei estaba de pie frente a la chimenea de már mol, con las manos cruzadas sobre la túnica y la lengua silenciosa, olvidado cualquier intento de em pezar una conversación cuando «tarde» se había convertido en «imperdonablemente tarde». Sin embargo, decidió hablar cuando la vio mirar su finísimo reloj de oro.

No puede tardar mucho más, señorita Kinomoto aseguró Wei, con su diplomático tono de voz. Hay cosas que son inaplazables para el príncipe. Y una de ellas es la llamada de su reve renciada madre. O una llamada de china, París o Roma, o Londres pensaba Sacura.

Los negocios de la familia Li eran muy diversos y se extendían por todo el mun do. Y el hecho de que Shaoran, como hijo único varón, hu biera tenido que encargarse de todo desde que su progenitora sufriera un ataque al corazón, significaba que Sacura cada vez lo veía menos.

Sin querer, lanzó un suspiro. La clase de suspiro que emitía sólo cuando estaba sola. Pero aquella no che era diferente. Aquella noche tenía sus propios problemas y había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para acudir al apartamento, porque sabía que a Shaoran no le iba a gustar lo que tenía que decirle. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo decírselo.

Sacura se había llevado los dedos a la frente para intentar calmar su dolor de cabeza, pero bajó la mano al oír que la puerta se abría a su espalda.

Como ven este es el primer capitulo, nada esta escrito aun.

Se aceptan tomatazos, no sean crueles es mi primera historia, espero les guste tratare de actualizar diario, espero les guste. Besos y gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Los ( ) son pensamientos cuando conversan o las acciones que hagan al hablar

* * *

Cuando el príncipe Xiaolang Li se paró a la entrada del suntuoso salón decorado en tonos crema y oro, se hizo un silencio tenso. La espalda recta y tensa de Sacura y la actitud aliviada de su sirviente le decían todo lo que tenía que saber. Sonriendo para sus adentros, Shaoran ordenó al hombre que se fuera con un discreto gesto de su mano.

Y se quedó solo con Sacura, que seguía dándole la espalda. A pesar de estar de mal humor, a pesar de haber tenido que sufrir una de las peores conversa ciones telefónicas con su madre, a pesar de lo tarde de la hora y a pesar de que su vida se estaba compli cando hasta convertirse en un torbellino de deberes y obligaciones, cuando Sacura por fin se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron, el mundo pareció detener se.

El aire parecía cargado de tensión y los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecían mientras admiraba la belleza de la mujer, enmarcada por la oscuridad que había tras las ventanas. Esa figura tan alta, pensaba, tan increíblemente esbelta y femenina. Conocía a aquella mujer íntimamente tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo. Su piel era suave como el satén y brillaba como las perlas sobre las sábanas de seda roja, su pelo era como una corona dorada que enmarcaba la cara más bella que había visto en su vida. Una estructura ósea insuperable, nariz perfecta, labios generosos y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda que, incluso cuando estaba furiosa, no podían ocultar lo que sentía por aquel hombre, opuesto a ella en todos los sentidos.

Porque si la piel de ella era clara, la de él era morena, como una madera tallada y bruñida hasta crear una exótica belleza masculina como Sacura no había visto jamás. Y si ella era alta, él lo era más. Musculoso, fuerte, duro. Su pelo era suave, liso, castaño, tan indomable cortado a la perfección para destacar sus letalmente atractivas facciones: una nariz recta, una boca sensual y ojos como oro líquido que parecían llamar a los de Sacura y pedirle que se ahogaran en ellos.

Opuestos, completamente. Ella, japonesa, él chino. Llevaban dos años juntos, dos años, y saltaban chispas entre ellos cada vez que se encontraban. Chispas de un deseo sexual tan fiero como cuando todo había empezado. Pero tenía que ser de ese modo, o la relación no habría sobrevivido las críticas de sus dos diferentes culturas.

Discúlpame se me hizo tarde en mi embajada (había dicho por fin y, al igual que sus ojos, su voz era como un líquido dora do que despertaba sus sentidos, bañándolos con miel)( Aquello explicaba su atuendo, pensaba Sacura deslizando los ojos por su finísimo traje tradicional chino). Estás enfadada conmigo.

No, estoy aburrida (replico Sacura).

Comprendo (susurró él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí), ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me tire a tus pies? (preguntó con tono suave, en otro hom bre, aquello hubiera sido un reto, pero en Shaoran, sonaba como la más amable de las frases).

En este momento, preferiría que me invitaras a cenar dijo Sacura. No he comido nada desde el desayuno y ahora son... las diez en punto de la no che (añadió mirando su reloj).

Ya veo, quieres que te suplique que me perdo nes (sonrió él que sabía descifrar la aparente frial dad de su amante. Lo que no había observado era la ansiedad que había bajo aquella aparente frialdad. Afortunada mente, porque al verlo, Sacura había decidido que ne cesitaba más tiempo para darle la noticia).

Cuando ella se encogió de hombros, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que aquello era una declaración de guerra. Y no era nada nuevo. De hecho, el funda mento de su relación era que los dos se habían nega do siempre a sucumbir ante la arrogancia del otro. Sacura se negaba a plegarse ante el ego masculino y él se negaba a hacerlo ante su imagen de princesa de hielo.

Tengo responsabilidades (explicó él).

¿No me digas? (ella contesto).

Mi tiempo no siempre es mío para decidir lo que hago con él (replico el).

Y has decidido que podías dejarme esperando durante casi una hora (replicó ella sarcásticamente).

Shaoran empezó a caminar hacia ella, con la ele gancia y suavidad de un depredador dispuesto a ca zar a su presa. Los sentidos de Sacura se despertaron al verlo crecer en altura, en poder, en proximidad. Aquel hombre era poesía en movimiento. Tan fuerte y, sin embargo, tan esbelto, tan oscuro, tan peligroso. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Sacura sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Y ésa era la razón por la que nunca podría aban donar a aquel hombre. Se había metido dentro de ella como no lo había hecho ningún otro. Los ojos color ámbar con miel de Shaoran se clavaron en los suyos, como un reto.

* * *

Bueno quisiera aclarar que yo no hago que se separen las palabras, escribo bien pero resulta que la computadora esta fallando porque lo hace solo, a mi en vista preliminar me aparece correctamente y luego resulta que no. Gracias a Sarita Li por especificarme el error, tratare de que no ocurra nuevamente, y a Blouson Der Herz por ser quien de mi primer comentario, sigo abierta para sus comentarios y dudas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, mas no actualizare hasta recibir mas comentarios, ya que no se si les esta gustando o no y apenas empieza.

Otra cosa Shaoran es un príncipe pero se habla de pleno siglo 21, no es una historia de época como me decían.

Capitulo 4

Esta noche no me apetece pelear, querida, te sugiero que abandones esa actitud de princesa herida (susurró él).

Me siento herida (replicó ella).

Tú llegas tarde a nuestras citas muchas veces, además, sé que te alegras de que «tarde tanto tiem po en llegar» (señaló él, levantando su barbilla con un dedo y añadiendo con doble sentido lo de la tardanza) (Sacura apartó la cara sonrojada cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se refería).

¡No estamos hablando de tus habilidades sexuales! (exclamó, enrojeciendo aun mas a su pesar).

Ah, es una pena (suspiró él).

¡Xiaolang Li, hoy no tengo ganas de...! (empezó a decir ella, pero no terminó la frase porque él la atrajo arrogantemente hacia sí y tomó posesión de su boca).

Sacura ni siquiera intentaba protestar, ni siquiera pretendía apartarse, todo lo contrario. Shaoran sacia ba un hambre que nadie más podría saciar, un ham bre que seguía insaciable a pesar de llevar dos años siendo alimentada exclusivamente por él. Dos años de relación que sus familias desaproba ban y que habían mantenido a los medios de comu nicación expectantes por saber quién de los dos se ría el que la diera por terminada.

Porque tenía que terminar en algún momento y todo el mundo era consciente de ello. El heredero de la dinastía Li debía casarse con alguien de su mun do. Y Sacura debería haber aceptado la proposición de un marqués al que había dado la espalda. Pero se guían presionándola para que se casara con alguien de su cultura y de su clase, aunque esa clase estu viera en peligro de extinción. Era precisamente saber que su relación debía ter minar inevitablemente lo que hacía que siguiera siendo tan apasionada.

¿Cenamos o seguimos peleándonos? (susurró Shaoran, sobre su boca).

Sacura sabía a qué se refería él cuando hablaba de «pelearse» y sabía también, sin ningún género de duda, lo que deseaba aquella noche. Lo que necesitaba, pensaba trágicamente. Necesitaba a aquel hombre. Necesitaba su fuerza, su oscura y fuerte sensualidad. Necesitaba perderse en él, ahogarse en él hasta morirse en él. Aquella noche necesitaba creer que nada era diferente. Ser la mujer que él conocía y amaba para que él pudiera ser el hombre que ella amaba desesperadamente.

Y ningún hombre lo era más que su amante chino. Un hombre que podía hacerle el amor con los ojos, como estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Seduciéndola suave, perezosamente. Tan buen conocedor de su poder sobre ella que no necesitaba ver cómo se oscurecían los ojos femeninos para saber cuánto lo deseaba.

¿Llevas algo debajo del kimono? (preguntó ella, deslizando las manos suavemente por los contornos que se adivinaban bajo la suave tela blanca).

¿Por qué no lo abres y lo descubres? (invitó él, jugando con las tiras de su escotado vestido).

¿Y que todo el mundo te vea desnudo? (bromeó ella, señalando la enorme ventana desde la que cualquiera de Tomoeda, Japón, podría ver lo que estaban haciendo).

La solución estaba al alcance de la mano de Shaoran que, sin apartarse de ella, tiró de un cordón y una cortina de brocado de seda cayó suavemente, cubriendo el cristal. Sacura no tenía más alternativa que decidir si quería saciar su hambre o su deseo. Estaba clara cuál era la preferencia del hombre, ya que presionaba prominentemente contra su vientre, pero Sacura estaba segura de que Shaoran dejaría que fuera ella quien eligiera.

Y Shaoran sabía que Sacura estaba enfadada por hacerla esperar y que si intentaba hacerle el amor sin esperar a que fuera ella la que lo pidiera, lo acusaría de estar utilizándola. Pero también sabía que, al final, sería incapaz de resistir su seducción. Porque el cuerpo femenino mostraba los signos de un deseo que nunca había sido capaz de disimular en su presencia.

Eres tan arrogante (se quejó ella, en un último intento por conservar su orgullo intacto, el se limitó a sonreír con seguridad masculina).

Dilo, o llamaré a Wei para que te lleve a casa (le urgió él).

Con un gemido de frustración, Sacura levantó las manos y se agarró al cuello del kimono para volver a buscar, hambrienta, la boca del hombre. Pero lo castigó, mordiéndolo en el labio inferior antes de rendirse definitivamente.

El la levanto del suelo y ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y la recostó en el sofá. Con una sensualidad increíble le fue quitando el vestido de poco a poco, bajando el cierre acariciando por donde iba quedando piel, haciéndola perderse de exitacion hasta que el vestido estuvo fuera dejándola en ropa interior, para entonces el solo estaba con los boxeres, que era lo único que tenia debajo de su kimono.

Ella por su parte decidida a que a ese juego pueden jugar dos, se puso de pie delante de el y empezó una danza erotica despojándose asi de su corpiño, acariciándose ella misma sus pezones ya erectos y listos enfrente de el pues sabia que eso lo exitaba, fue bajando sus manos por su abdomen, su vientre hasta llegar al ligero color cereza como el vestido y bajándolo hasta quitárselo, luego empezó a subir acariciándose hasta llegar a el elástico de sus braguitas a juego con el ligero y lo demás, moviendo las caderas se lo fue quitando, para entonces el sentía que su erección ya no podría mas, y sacándose el bóxer empezó a acariciarlo y prepararlo aun mas, cuando ambos quedaron desnudos por igual, el la acerco a el empezó a besarla y acariciarla.

Tengo que probarte (le dijo y empezó a acariciarla) estas tan mojada que humm…

Y sin mas con un sonoro gruñido (como el estaba sentado) la acerco y empezó a chupar y lamer su clítoris y con sus enormes manos empezó a penetrarla con un dedo, luego dos y asi siguió hasta que las paredes de ella empezaron a apretarle los dedos y con un gemido enorme de placer ella libero todos sus jugos y el como un hombre hambriento los bebió sin desperdiciar ninguna gota.

Luego la atrajo a el y con un gemido ronco de ambas partes se fundieron en uno y se volvieron a entregar al enorme placer, ella lo montaba como buena amazona y el mordisqueaba sus pezones, su cuello, y cuanta piel alcanzaba marcándola como suya. Con sus hábiles manos marcaba el ritmo duro y salvaje como a ambos les gustaba y sin mas llegaron ambos al mismo tiempo a su paraíso personal gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Vamos a la recamara amor (le dijo el) la noche apenas empieza y te demostrare cuanto te gusta que llegue tarde.

Una hora más tarde, saciada su hambre, después de varios orgasmos Sacura se dejaba caer sobre el masculino pecho de Shaoran que, desnudo sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, acariciaba indolentemente su pelo.

Sacura sonrió para sí misma, disfrutando del cuerpo del hombre enredado con el suyo. De hecho, observar el cuerpo desnudo de Shaoran era una de las actividades más fascinantes que había encontrado en su vida. Shaoran, tumbado en la cama, era terriblemente sexy. arrogante en su desnudez, pagado de su propia belleza y tan desinhibido a la hora de mostrar su cuerpo de bronce que si hubiera entrado en la ha bitación un ejército de fotógrafos, ni siquiera se habría molestado en cubrirse.

Necesito comer (anunció ella).

Llama a Wei (aconsejó él, sin abrir los ojos).

Suspirando, Sacura se apoyó en un codo y tomó el auricular. Su pelo, sofisticadamente recogido en un moño impecablemente hasta una hora antes, colgaba sobre sus hombros como una cortina de seda dorada mientras hablaba con el sirviente del principe.

Un sandwich será suficiente (estaba diciendo, mientras Shaoran apartaba un mechón de su cara).

No, el comerá lo que yo coma. Es un castigo por hacerme esperar (añadió con una sonrisa desafiante antes de colgar).

Aquellos ojos entre ambar y miel la miraban de tal forma que su corazón parecía encogerse. Era un hombre tan hermoso, pensaba Sacura, sin poder evitarlo. Su alma estaba tan cerca de la suya que no podría sobrevivir sin él.

¿Por qué no has comido hoy? (preguntó Shaoran, acariciando su mejilla).

No es que no tuviera hambre, es que no me apetecía lo que había para comer (ella contesto).

¿Y eso? —preguntó Shaoran.

Problemas (contestó ella, apartándose).

Explícate (ordenó él, aunque sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta y que destrozaría por completo la paz que habían disfrutado durante una hora).

Sacura saltó de la cama, tan hermosa desnuda como lo estaba vestida e inclinándose, tomó del suelo la bata de baño de el. Era demasiado grande para ella, pero aún así le quedaba fantástica. Con un ligero movimiento de la mano, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Mi madre (explicó, no tenía que añadir nada más).

Shaoran no decía nada, pero su expresión se ha bía vuelto grave y se sentó sobre la cama, pasándose los dedos por el pelo en un gesto de infinita frustración, mientras ella entraba en el cuarto de baño arrastrando tras ella la bata que de lo grande se arrastraba tras de ella, como si fuera el manto de una reina.

El dormitorio era una obra maestra de diseño interior, mezclando dos culturas en una con el moderno uso de la madera clara en suelos y muebles y un toque del exotismo oriental en las alfombras persas y las sábanas y almohadones de seda.

Pero el cuarto de baño era de un lujo asiático, con suelos y paredes de mármol blanco, cristales con filigrana de oro, una bañera del tamaño de una piscina y, sobre ella, un óculo de cristal en el que se reflejaba toda la habitación. La ducha, último modelo en tecnología, ocupaba el espacio de tres en un apartamento normal.

Sacura entró en ella y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del delicioso masaje. Estuvo bajo el agua durante lo que le pareció una eternidad y oyó que Shaoran entraba en el cuarto de baño. Pero no había ido a ducharse con ella, como solía hacer, y Sacura sabía por qué. Mencionar a su madre había arruinado el momento. Su madre o la madre de él, siempre eran una o la otra los que aguaban su felicidad.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, aunque él no lo sabía. Por eso había huido de la cama, para no tener que contárselo. Para darse un poco más de tiempo. Era una cobarde, se decía a sí misma. Y era normal que lo fuera, porque el mundo estaba a punto de caérseles encima y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Shaoran.

Cuando salió de la ducha, su amante no estaba en el cuarto de baño, pero había un caftán de seda azul turquesa sobre un escabel y Sacura sonrió mientras se secaba. Lo había llevado muchas veces en aquel apartamento. Era uno de los muchos que Shaoran le había regalado.

Después de ponérselo, deshizo el moño que se había hecho antes de entrar en la ducha y su larga melena cayó casi hasta la cintura. Peinándosela con los dedos, volvió al dormitorio, pero Shaoran tampoco estaba allí. Lo encontró en el salón, frente al bar, sirviéndose un vaso de agua mineral. Ninguno de los dos solía beber alcohol, ella porque no le gustaba, él porque lo prohibía su religión.

Estaba vestido y eso la sorprendió. Normalmente, se paseaba desnudo por la casa en noches como aquélla. Pero la camisa, el elegante pantalón de diseño y los mocasines parecían enviarle un mensaje. Shaoran pensaba llevarla de vuelta a su casa en lugar de invitarla a pasar la noche con él.

Aunque se sentía desilusionada quizá no era mala idea, se decía Sacura. Porque necesitarían estar separados durante un tiempo para pensar en su futuro después de lo que tenía que decirle.

Su comida ha llegado, señora (dijo Wei y el sonrió cuando la oyó entrar en el salón).

Ahora puedes saciar ese otro apetito tuyo (le dijo el).

Era una broma, pero Sacura no tenía ganas de reír. Porque cuando miró la hermosa bandeja de comida, digna de un rey, su estómago se cerró. El miedo había hecho que el apetito desapareciera.

Shaoran (empezó a decir), tengo que hablar contigo.

Él se dio la vuelta con el vaso en la mano y la miró con una expresión inteligente. Quizá su estrangulado tono de voz le había advertido de que ocurría algo.

¿Sobre qué? (preguntó él, Sacura tuvo que apartar los ojos, sabía que no podría mirarlo mientras le decía lo que tenía que decir. Acercándose a la ventana, abrió las cortinas para mirar hacia el infinito y encontrar así las fuerzas que empezaban a fallarle. Un minuto después, él dejó su vaso sobre el bar y se acercó. Pero no intentó tocarla; su instinto le decía que Sacura necesitaba su espacio en aquel momento).

¿Qué ocurre, Sacura? (pregunto el).

Tenemos un problema (empezó a decir ella).

Pero no podía seguir porque sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que intentaba controlar. Shaoran no decía nada, esperando a que continuara. Sacura podía ver su cara reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Estaba muy serio, grave, como si supiera que iba a enfrentarse a algo difícil. Pero, para su desesperación, Sacura se dio cuenta de que no podía decírselo. Shaoran era demasiado importante para ella. Lo amaba tan profundamente que no podía arriesgarse a perderlo. Aún no, pensaba con desesperación, aún no.

Mi madre quiere que encuentres una excusa para no asistir a la boda de mi hermano (anunció).

Era verdad, pero sólo una verdad a medias. Otro silencio. Sacura observaba la cara del hombre a través del cristal y, por su expresión, se daba cuen ta de que no la creía. Shaoran era muy inteligente y el instinto le decía que su angustia se debía a algo más grave que una tonta pelea con su madre.

Aunque aquello también era cierto. Su madre había insistido durante el almuerzo en que Shaoran no debería asistir a la elegantísima boda de su hermano Touya y su mejor amiga Tomoyo, que tendría lugar dos semanas más tarde.

La presencia de Shaoran y tú juntos centraría toda la atención. Y lo importante ese día son los novios le había dicho Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Si ese hombre tuviera un mínimo de sensibilidad, él mismo se habría dado cuenta y habría rechazado la invitación. Pero como está claro que no la tiene, creo que debes ser tú quien se lo diga.

En circunstancias normales, ni siquiera se habría molestado en comentárselo, pero aquel día nada era normal. Desde que se había levantado, todo había ido mal. Se sentía como si hubiera sufrido un accidente, tan sorprendida y alterada que no podía comportarse de forma natural. De hecho, el día había pasado como en una neblina.

Hasta que Shaoran la había llevado a su cama, claro. Entonces la niebla se había levantado sólo para ser reemplazada por otra. La gloriosa neblina del amor. Pero, en aquel momento, incluso esa neblina ha bía desaparecido y Shaoran estaba tras ella, mirándola como si se sintiera decepcionado.

¿Sólo es eso? (preguntó).

Sí (contestó Sacura, irritada por su propia co bardía).

Vete al infierno (gruñó él, apartándose).

Sacura tenía el corazón en la garganta. Shaoran se había dado cuenta de que le estaba escondiendo algo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, lo vio cruzar el salón con paso seguro, mayestático.

Shaoran... (empezó ella)

Me niego a discutirlo (la cortó él, como si se sintiera ofendido. Aquello la hizo preguntarse cómo habría reaccionado el hombre si le hubiera contado lo que escondía con tanto celo).

¡Tu madre no es tu guardiana y, desde luego, no es la mía! ( grito el).

Es lógico que diga eso (dijo ella, sorpren diéndose a sí misma. Cualquier cosa le parecía me jor que confesar la verdad).

Tú sabes tan bien como yo el interés que tiene en nosotros la prensa. Y, en este caso, son los sentimientos de Touya y Tomoyo los que hay que tener en consideración, no los nuestros. (trato de explicarse ella).

Mi madre es muy amiga de la madre de Tomoyo (replicó Shaoran).

De hecho, Sonomi Daidoyi ha ayudado a mi madre a salvar los obstáculos políticos que impedían modernizar mi país. No voy a ofenderla sólo porque a tu madre se le antoje (añadió).

Sacura se dio cuenta de que su fantástico amante se había convertido en aquel momento en el orgulloso príncipe que era. Es mi deber acudir a esa boda en representación de mi madre.

«Deber». Sacura sabía lo importante que era para Shaoran esa palabra. Era una lástima que ese sentido del «deber» no se extendiera a los sentimientos de la mujer que era su amante.

De acuerdo (dijo ella con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz).

Pero no te sorprendas si lo organizo de modo que no consigan una sola fotografía de nosotros dos juntos (dijo Sacura).

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? (Shaoran).

Mi deber es conseguir que mi hermano y su novia sean el centro de atención el día de su boda (Sacura).

¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? (preguntó él, irónico), ¿Vas a ignorarme durante toda la ceremonia?

¿Te importaría mucho si lo hiciera? (replicó ella).

¿Era eso? (preguntó Shaoran, clavando sus ojos en ella), ¿Era eso lo que no te atrevías a decirme? ¿Que no te presto la suficiente atención?  
(Shaoran).

Shaoran había descubierto que ella ocultaba algo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.

¿Te importaría si fuera así? (preguntó ella. Él no contestó, lo cual era una respuesta), estoy cansada, me voy a casa.

Tengo que salir de viaje mañana y estaré fuera durante una semana (informó él), cuando vuelva, tenemos que hablar.

Sacura sintió un escalofrío, como si aquellas palabras fueran un mal presagio.

Muy bien (dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puer ta).

Él no dijo una palabra, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Tenía una mente ágil, despierta, como un ordenador programado para computar datos a la velocidad del rayo. Y sabía que había algo más que ella no quería contarle.

Sacura... (la llamó, ella se paró frente a la puerta, pero no se dio la vuelta), respecto a tu pregunta me importaría mucho.

Era demasiado, sin decir nada, Sacura se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia él.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma, pero no lo hizo por miedo a que esas palabras desencadenaran otras que no se atrevía a decir y por las que, estaba segura, su amor quedaria enterrado para siempre. De modo que, en lugar de hacerlo, se abrazó a él y enterró la cara en el sólido pecho del hombre. Se lo contaría después de la boda de Touya, se prometió a sí misma. Podría esperar hasta entonces.

* * *

Que tal el lemon hee , o.k. que tal, hice este capitulo mas largo para ver si asi sabiendo mas de la historia les interesaba y me dejaban mas comentarios. Repito yo trato de escribir bien y correcto pero la compu hace el resto. Sin mas gracias por sus molestias. Es mi primer lemon espero les haiga parecido bien y si ofendi a algiuen, lo siento pero es clasificación M por algo.


	5. CAPITULO ESPECIAL

CAPITULO ESPECIAL:

Bueno aquí les narro, un poco de la vida de nuestros personajes.-

Sacura Kinomoto:

Ella tiene 22 años, su padre era Fujitaka Kinomoto un famoso arqueólogo que falleció cuando ella tenía 6 años, desde entonces vivió con su madre y hermano, su madre Nadeshiko Amaniyama de Kinomoto, de belleza envidiable ojos verde esmeralda, tez de porcelana, tubo a Touya a los 15 años, asi que es joven, proviene de una familia acomodada de Japón, una familia multimillonaria y tradicionalista, ella quiere que Sacura se case con alguien de dinero, no le gustan los escándalos a los cuales su hija por justo según ella está involucrada por ser la amante del príncipe Xiaolang Li, de la dinastía Li, ya que su amor es imposible, el está comprometido con una princesa de su país, y nunca estarán juntos, por consiguiente de su amante no pasara y eso para ella y su familia solo significa escándalo. Su hermano es muy sobre protector con ella, pero la ama y trata de darle su espacio y apoyarla aunque no este de acuerdo, estudio medicina y es el mejor cirujano de Japón.

Sacura tuvo un noviazgo con su mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizagua, proveniente de una familia aristócrata, madre japonesa y padre ingles, su madre decía que era perfecto pero su amor no funciono, el la ama, pero ella no, lo quería, pero desde que conoció a Xiaolang Li, en un evento dos años atrás se enamoro de el, la corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando se saludaron fue el detonante de su relación, y de una aventura, nació el amor.

Ella estudio arte, y todas las cosas que alguien de su posición debería saber, para ser una buena esposa, pero en el fondo sabia que nunca se casaría, no podía hacerlo con el hombre que amaba y nunca se casaría sin amor, y menos ahora, su situación no se lo permitiría.

En fin su madre no pierde la fe en que se comprometa con un aristócrata japonés.

Tomoyo Daidouji es su prima y mejor amiga, siempre la a apoyado, se conocen desde antes nacer, estuvo enamorada de Touya desde los 15 años, pero el no la pelaba, no fue hasta cuando ella tenia 19 años, que el joven doctor Touya Kinomoto la vio como mujer y empezaron a salir, hasta que por fin ahora se casaran. Son primos pero en segundo grado sus madres son primas.

Xiaolang Li.-

Príncipe de la dinastía china los Li, esta comprometido desde que nació con su prima Meiling Li, ella lo ama y por eso se hace de oídos sordos con respecto su relación con Sacura.

Es el menor de 5 hijos, único varón, sus hermanas son las trillizas Shiefa, Fanren y Futtie Li, de 30 años, todas casadas y con hijos y Feimei Li de 28 años, casada también, mas solo un varón de sangre directa podrá gobernar, por consiguiente Xiaolang es el único heredero el esta soltero aun puesto que se a negado a casarse, mas su limite se agota, tiene hasta antes de cumplir los 27 años y solo le quedan unos 3 meses para eso. No se lo a dicho a Sacura por miedo a su reacción, el podrá ser un hombre cruel, prepotente, frio, etc. pero a ella la ama y lo que menos quiere es hacerla sufrir, llegado el momento se enfrentara a ella, mas esta dispuesto a disfrutar sus últimos momentos juntos.

Su padre falleció cuando el tenia 3 años, es algo con lo que se identifica con Sacura, sus familias odian la relación y están decididas a romperla, sin importar como le hagan.

Su madre a hecho de todo para separarlos y no a funcionado, pero Xiaolang no sabe del az bajo la manga que recelosa guarda como ultimo recurso, algo que los separara, sabe cuales son sus puntos débiles y esta segura que sabiéndolo manejar funncionara.

Bueno esto es a grandes razgos sus vidas, lo escribo ya que me mandaron varios mails, preguntándome algunas dudas de sus vidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola disculpen la demora, tuve varios compromisos navideños que requerían mi atención. Pero sin mas por el momento aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 5.-

La boda de Touya Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji había sido descrita como la boda del año. Los invitados eran todos ricos, famosos, aristócratas, por no mencionar la presencia de dig natarios extranjeros que habían volado hasta Tokio por respeto a la madre de Tomoyo, cuyas habili dades diplomáticas le habían hecho ganar amigos en todos los países del mundo.

Hacía un día precioso y la boda se celebraría en una mansión japonés, con murallas y foso, en el corazón de Japón. No se podía ser más romántico. No era extraño que hubiera gente dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por conseguir una invitación. Lo cual era una curiosa paradoja, porque Sakura hubiera hecho cualquier cosa precisamente para no tener que acudir.

De hecho, debería haber sido, una de las damas de honor, pero había rechazado la invitación, a sa biendas de que su hermano y Tomoyo no se sentirían molestos por que los medios le prestaran más atención a ella, que a ellos, pero su madre y su tía, si que lo estarían. Sakura lanzó un suspiro, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas mas apagados que de costmbre examinaban la imagen que le devolvía el es pejo de su tocador, se veía pálida y demacrada, en fin ni con todo el maquillaje podría disimular eso, había intentado ponerse base, rubor, todo cuanto podría, pero no estaba contenta con los resultados.

No podía hacerle aquello a la pareja. La oveja negra de la familia no podía actuar como dama de honor y tanto ella como su madre lo sabían. Nadeshiko había respirado aliviada cuando su hija había recha zado la invitación. Pero tendría que acudir a la boda, quisiera o no. Como hermana del novio, tenía la obligación de es tar allí. Y, oveja negra o no, no pensaba desilusionar a su hermano. Lo quería y lo respetaba demasiado y sabia que su mejor amiga la colgaría por fallarle, no definitivamente no podía hacer aquello.

De modo que allí estaba, arreglándose frente al espejo de la habitación que la familia Daidouji le había asignado en aquella mansión. Su madre no debía de estar muy lejos porque Sakura casi podía sentir sus re proches atravesando la pared.

¿Por qué estaba su madre tan enfadada?, se pre guntaba. Porque la gran Nadeshiko Kinomoto había teni do que soportar que su hija rechazara casarse con un marqués para volver con su amante chino. Y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Sin pensarlo empezó a recordar su conversación una semana atrás:

-Flash back-

¡Él no va a casarse contigo! (había exclama do su madre) ¡Es un príncipe chino, Sakura, y él sí conoce sus obligaciones! Cuando llegue el momento, te abandonará para casarse con una princesa de su país. Ya verás como tengo razón.

-Flash back-

Sakura sabía que tenía razón. Lo había sabido des de el principio. Aunque nunca hasta entonces había visto que el día de su ruptura estaba tan próximo. Había tenido dos semanas para encontrar valor suficiente, se decía a sí misma. ¿Y qué había hecho? Había evitado encontrarse con Shaoran, lo había dejado volar a su país, sin decirle nada y la semana siguiente ni siquiera había querido verlo. Excusas, excusas. Su vida se había convertido en una larga serie de excusas. Había postergado su cita con el doctor por temor que algún medio de comunicación se enterara.

Sakura volvió a suspirar profundamente. Nuevamente veía su rostro tenía oje ras y ni siquiera podía disimularlas con el maquilla je, sin que se viera excesivamente maquillada, como bufón de la corte. Las largas noches en vela habían dejado su hue lla. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que olvidara aquellos pensamientos e invitara a entrar a su visitante. La pesada puerta de roble se abrió en ese momento y su hermano entró en la habitación. Estaba guapísimo con el traje gris tradicio nal para las bodas de día.

Hola, ¿Cómo estás? (saludó él).

Debería ser yo quien preguntara eso (sonrió su hermana).

Touya se encogió de hombros, sin mostrarse ner vioso en absoluto. Amaba a Tomoyo y ella lo ado raba. Aquélla no era una unión pactada entre dos fa milias de la aristocracia.

Mamá está teniendo un ataque de nervios por algo relativo a su sombrero (dijo él). Así que he pensado venir a esconderme aquí.

Te entiendo (dijo sakura).

Su madre podía ser una tirana cuando estaba ner viosa o alterada. Y aquel día estaría de ese modo, preocupada por dejar en buen lugar a la familia, de que su traje fuera perfecto, de parecer exactamente lo que era, la aristocrática madre del novio.

No puedo creer que te hayan asignado esta habitación (dijo Touya mirando alrededor).

La mansión, de cincuenta habitaciones, había sido dividido en dos alas para la boda. Los invitados del ala este eran los del novio, mientras los de la novia ocupaban el ala oeste. Cuanto más al este, más pe queñas eran las habitaciones. Y en el caso de la de Sakura, tanto que la enorme cama con dosel ocupaba todo el espacio. Un mensaje clarísimo marcándola como la oveja negra. Sonriendo para sí misma, Sakura se volvió hacia el espejo.

Me han puesto aquí porque es una habitación para una chica soltera (explicó, con las mismas pa labras que su estirada tía había usa do aquella mañana). Y como sabes, yo soy una chica soltera (añadió, irónica).

Son unos hipócritas (gruñó Touya, moles to). Pueden desaprobar lo que haces con tu vida, pero no tienen por qué mostrarlo públicamente. ¡Y encima, tienen la cara de invitarlo a él!

Yo no he tenido nada que ver (dijo ella).

Lo han invitado porque no se atreven a ofenderle (Touya apunto).

Y él ha tenido el mal gusto de aceptar (dijo ella).

¿Lo has convencido tú? (quiso saber el)

No. La verdad es que le pedí que no viniera (sakura finalizo).

Y él le había dicho que se fuera al infierno, re cordaba entonces. Aunque eso era lo que ella espe raba. Xiaolang era arrogante de nacimiento. Estaba en sus genes ignorar lo que quería ignorar. Y negarse a entender que su presencia en la boda sería un motivo de bochorno para su aristocrática madre era otra de sus muestras de ceguera, pero quizá no la más criticable. ¿Quién, en aquellos tiempos, criticaría a un hombre y a una mujer libres por man tener una relación amorosa?

Libres, se repetía Sakura a sí misma. Menudo cli ché. Porque no había nada libre en su relación con Shaoran. Los dos habían tenido que pagar un precio. Y ella no se había sentido libre desde el día que lo conoció; por eso retrasaba el momento de decirle lo que sabía que tendría que decirle en algún momen to.

Pero no aquel día, se decía a sí misma. Aquel día era de su prima y de su encantador hermano que, de espaldas a ella, observaba lo que ocurría al otro lado de la ventana con cara de pocos amigos. Y ella no quería que fuera así. Aquel día tenía que ser un día feliz para él.

Julián (dijo, levantándose). No pongas esa cara de enfado. Vamos, anímate.

Él se volvió, sonriendo y Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Quería tanto a su hermano mayor como él la quería a ella.

Estás guapísima (murmuró Touya), me en canta el vestido.

Gracias. Lo he elegido con mucho cuidado para la boda del mejor hermano del mundo (contesto ella).

Y para demostrar que, a pesar de que no era una de las damas de honor, no pensaba pasar desaperci bida en la boda de Touya, como algunos hubieran preferido. El elegante vestido de seda azul cielo, obra de un fa moso diseñador japonés, tenía escote en uve y se adornaba con un cinturón dorado. En los pies, san dalias doradas de tacón. Sobre la cama había un bo lero azul de seda a juego con el vestido y una enorme pamela del mismo color que cumpliría la fun ción de esconder sus pensamientos durante aquel día que se prometía aterrador.

Desde luego, no vas a pasar desapercibida (dijo su hermano).

La perversa dama de azul (sonrió ella), no puedo luchar contra ellos, de modo que me uniré a su condena.

¿Y a él no le va a importar que aparezcas en público de esa forma tan llamativa?(el pregunto)

Es mi amante, no mi guardián (se encogió ella de hombros).

Ah. Me huelo que hay problemas (suspiró Touya). ¿Es un castigo porque él se ha negado a rehusar la invitación? (preguntó). Sakura no contestó. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al tocador para terminar la sesión de maquillaje. Sakura sabes que

No (lo interrumpió ella), no empieces, Touya. Hoy no.

Pero... (Iba a decir el)

Pero nada. Lo que pase entre Shaoran y yo es cosa nuestra (contesto Sakura).

Vaya. Ahora entiendo que mamá esté tan ner viosa (se burlo el).

¿Para eso has venido, Touya? ¿Para saber si es culpa mía que mamá esté histérica? (pregunto ya irritada)

¿Y es así? (no se amedrento el)

No la he visto desde que llegamos aquí esta mañana (contesto mas calmada, sabiendo que no era su culpa).

¿Y no se ha metido contigo desde entonces? (quiso saber de nuevo el)

Había otros invitados (contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros).

Entonces, es eso. La pobre está frustrada por que no ha podido darte la criarla ( se burlo el).

¿Te refieres a lo de que las señoritas de buena familia no se acuestan con perversos príncipes chinos? (pre guntó Sakura con aire inocente mientras se ponía más cara en las pestañas).

Es una snob (suspiró Touya).

Es peor que eso (corrigió Sakura). Si fuera sólo una snob habría intentado por todos los medios que me casara con Xiaolang. Al fin y al cabo, un príncipe chino cargado de millones siempre es mejor que un marqués arruinado, ¿no?

Supongo que estará aterrorizada pensando que Xiaolang te va a comer a besos delante de todo el mundo (sugirió el).

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

¡Xiaolang Li nunca haría eso en público! Es de masiado arrogante. Y demasiado consciente de quién es como para caer tan bajo. La verdad es que mamá y él son tal para cual en ese sentido (contesto Sakura, aun riendo).

Hablas como si ese hombre te disgustara (murmuró su hermano).

¿Disgustarla? Lo adoraba, tuvo que admitir Sakura en silencio. Era ella misma la que se disgustaba.

No me disgusta en absoluto. Todo lo contrario (dijo ella, intentando aligerar la conversación).

Alguien golpeó la puerta en ese momento y los dos hermanos se volvieron para ver entrar en la habitación a su madre. Alta como ellos, esbelta y cabello cenizo, era la madrina más elegante que podía haber, envuelta en un clási co traje azul y beige.

Sabía que estarías aquí, Touya (dijo Nadeshiko). Será mejor que bajes. Los invitados están em pezando a llegar.

En otras palabras, quería estar a solas con Sakura para darle la esperada charla. Touya iba a decirle que no lo hiciera, pero la mirada de Sakura se lo impi dió. Sabía igual que ella que irritar a su madre aquel día era lo peor que podían hacer.

De modo que, encogiéndose de hombros, se in clinó hacia su hermana para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo al lado de su madre, no pudo evitar hacerle una ad vertencia con la mirada. Nadeshiko reaccionó mirando hacia otro lado antes de cerrar la puerta. El aire de la habitación se volvió, de repente, he lado.

¿Vas a ponerte ese vestido? (preguntó, Sakura tomó aire y lo soltó despacio para intentar conservar la calma).

Sí (contestó por fin).

Nadeshiko la miraba con la expresión de desapro bación a la que Sakura estaba acostumbrada.

A mí no me parece el más adecuado. ¿No po drías haber encontrado algo menos... llamativo? (dijo por fin).

Hoy todo el mundo estará pendiente de Tomoyo (intentó sonreír ella), tú estás muy guapa, madre. El epítome de la elegancia y el estilo.

Sí... (murmuró su madre), como si con aquel monosílabo quisiera recordarle a su hija que ella ca recía de ambos.

Sakura observaba en silencio mientras su madre repasaba el sucinto contenido de su armario con expresión irritada. Estaba buscando algo más apropiado que el vestido azul, como Sakura había ima ginado que haría, y por eso no había llevado nada más. Había tenido que soportar escenas como ésa muchas otras veces.

No has traído nada para el baile de esta noche (observó por fin su madre).

Sakura la miró durante unos segundos, preguntándose si algún día la perdonaría por enamorarse del hombre equivocado. Probablemente no, se decía. Su madre tenía frente a ella una exquisita túnica de seda dorada que Xiaolang le había regalado el mes anterior y, por supuesto, aparentaba no verla.

Pero la túnica era una creación sensacional, he cha de la más fina seda, con una caída tan delicada como si la hubieran tejido los ángeles. De manga larga y escote redondo, se movía sobre el cuerpo con una gracia inimitable.

No te pongas pesada, madre (suspiró Sakura), no mencionar a Shaoran no va a hacer que desapa rezca.

¿Qué tendría que hacer para que desaparecie ra? (El tono sarcástico que su madre uso hizo que Sakura levantara la ca beza, irritada).

Nada. No puedo soportar estar separada de él (contestó).

Su madre suspiró, agotada y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde había estado su hijo unos minutos antes. Con una punzada de remordimientos, Sakura se le vantó para darle un beso en la perfumada mejilla.

No te enfades, mamá. Te quiero mucho (trato de apaciguar así a su madre).

Pero lo quieres más a él (replicó su madre, no había respuesta para eso excepto la verdad y Sakura decidió guardársela para sí misma).

Te juro que hoy no haré nada que pueda abo chornarte (prometió ella).

Su madre asintió, como si la creyera y Sakura vol vió a besarla en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la cama para ponerse el bolero.

Ha venido Eriol (comento su madre).

Lo sé (dijo Sakura).

Sigue enamorado de ti (dijo como no queriendo).

Se le pasará. Algún día encontrará a la mujer adecuada (dijo por fin Sakura).

¡Tú eras la mujer adecuada! (exclamó su ma dre). ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él desde que lo de jaste tirado?

¡Yo no lo dejé tirado! (corrigió su hija). Él me pidió que me casara con él y yo le dije que no. Eriol lo aceptó sin discutir, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo tú, madre?

¡Porque sigo imaginando lo felices que podí ais haber sido juntos hasta que apareció ese hombre y lo estropeó todo! (dijo ya gritando su madre).

Puede que estropeara tus planes (replicó Sakura, impaciente), pero no los míos. ¡Estoy ena morada de Xiaolang! ¡Bendigo cada día que puedo compartir con él! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

¿Y qué pasará cuando ya no te quiera? (in sistió su madre, inasequible al desaliento), ¿Qué te quedará, Sakura, puedes decírmelo?

Sakura sabía la trágica respuesta a aquello, pero no pensaba decírselo.

¿Es que no puedes alegrarte de que sea feliz? (intento cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos).

No eres feliz. De hecho, yo diría que última mente pareces triste. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué, si tu historia de amor es tan mágica como di ces? (contra ataco ella)

No sé de qué estás hablando (murmuró Sakura, apartando la mirada).

¿No? Veremos si es verdad (replicó su ma dre, dirigiéndose a la puerta), Intenta ser discreta delante de los invitados. Hay representantes de to dos los estados chinos y no quiero que toda china hable de mi hija como una mujerzuela, una casquivana, amante de su príncipe).

¿Una casquivana?, se repetía Sakura mirando la puerta tras la que había desaparecido su madre como si quisiera fulminarla. Pero, en lugar de eso, se sentó sobre la cama y se arrugó como una flor seca. ¡Aquél iba a ser un día horrible, desde luego!, y no sólo por la actitud despreciativa de su ma dre, sino por todas las caras de desaprobación que iba a encontrar chinas y japonesas.

En silencio, maldecía a Xiaolang por ser quien era y como era. Y se maldecía a sí misma. Si uno de los dos hubiera sido un desconocido, a nadie le habría importado.

Pero él tenía que ser el príncipe heredero de la principal dinastía de china y ella tenía que pertenecer a una de las fami lias más aristocráticas de Japón. Y esa relación exasperaba a todo el mundo. Una exasperación que pronto se convertiría en escándalo, pensaba Sakura.

Maldita sea (musitó en voz alta, poniéndose en pie y corriendo el baño a vaciar todo lo que le quedaba en su estomago).

* * *

Bueno hice este capitulo mas largo, puesto que no había actualizado en días, espero sus comentarios, quiero saber que piensan del rumbo que va tomando la historia, tratare de actualizar a la brevedad posible. Gracias y disculpen la demora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6  
**

Los invitados esperaban sobre el cuidado césped de la mansión, que llevaba hasta un hermoso lago natural. Entre el lago y el antiguo edificio, una gigantesca carpa blanca decorada con cientos de flores, bajo la que se habían instalado las mesas para el banquete. La madre naturaleza estaba siendo benévola aquel día. El sol brillaba y la suave brisa veraniega llevaba el aroma de las rosas y el sonido de la banda de música que tocaba en una esquina del jardín.

Interminables alfombras protegían el césped des de las puertas de la mansión hasta la carpa y desde ella hasta otra más pequeña que la familia Daidouji ha bían instalado frente a la puerta de la pequeña capi lla, donde tendría lugar la ceremonia. De ese modo, los novios se darían el sí en suelo consagrado. Las hermosas y antiguas vidrieras como fondo eran el decorado perfecto. Todo el mundo estaba impresionado. Incluso Sakura, que había tardado todo lo posible en salir.

Los invitados esperaban charlando, riendo, bro meando. Eran gente famosa. Gente importante de todas partes del mundo, mezclándose en coloridos grupos. Gente a la que, por una vez, no molestaba posar para la media docena de fotógrafos que habían sido invitados a cubrir el evento, advirtiéndoles de que no molestaran demasiado.

El ambiente era cálido y acogedor y Sakura son reía mientras caminaba por la alfombra verde. La gente la saludaba, la besaba fugazmente en la me jilla o estrechaba su mano. Otros simplemente la miraban porque, sin lugar a dudas, Sakura Kinomoto era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Japón.

Además de ser alta, esbelta y guapísima, era la famosa amante de un príncipe chino, un hombre te mido y respetado. Y, enormemente atractivo, lo cual añadía un poco más de morbo al romance. Era la historia de amor de la década. Los medios de comunicación estaban encantados, sus familias respectivas lo odiaban y a todo el mundo le gustaba especular sobre ellos, mientras la pareja en cuestión ignoraba los comentarios. Y eso los convertía en el centro de atención fue ran donde fueran.

¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía, señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura vio al joven fotógrafo de una conocida re vista. Sonreía con la cámara en la mano, relajado aquel día porque nadie le ponía pegas para dejarse retratar.

No, gracias (rehusó ella con amabilidad. Y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la carpa frente a la capilla).

Había gente sentada en las sillas preparadas para el evento, entre ellos su hermano, que charlaba tranqui lamente con su padrino, Yukito Tsuquishiro, mien tras su madre, sentada en la primera fila, escuchaba a su tía abuela Naoko. Que probablemente estaría hablando mal de ella, pensaba Sakura, al ver la fiera expresión de la anciana. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el lado contrario se encontró, como imaginaba, con Shaoran.

Su corazón dejó de latir durante unos segundos mientras miraba al hombre que le daba sentido a su vida. Estaba de pie, charlando con un grupo de hom bres, y mas atrás se veía a un par de sus hermanas con sus maridos (por foto, los conocía bien a todos), todos ellos con el tradicional atuendo chino. Pero para Sakura sólo había un hombre. En altura, en atractivo, en carisma masculino, Xiaolang reinaba so bre todos los demás. Llevaba la túnica blanca de seda, dishdasha, que solía llevar a los acontecimien tos oficiales, con bordados en oro.

Y él pareció notar el preciso instante en que Sakura lo había mirado porque, a pesar de estar prestando atención a lo que uno de los hombres le estaba con tando, levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron durante un segundo y, como siempre, ninguno de ellos movió un músculo, trans figurados por un instante.

No se saludaron, ni con palabras ni con gestos, pero debían de estar comunicándose de alguna for ma porque de repente los invitados que estaban den tro de la carpa se quedaron en silencio. Muchos volvieron la cabeza, mirando de uno a otro. Touya se dio cuenta del extraño silencio y, cuando miró a su hermana, le hizo un gesto de com plicidad. Pero su madre se había puesto roja de ver güenza. El hombre que estaba hablando con Xiaolang le tocó el brazo para recuperar su atención.

Eso rompió el hechizo. Xiaolang bajó los ojos y volvió a la conversación y Sakura miró a su tía, que le devolvió una mirada cargada de desaprobación. Después de eso, Shaoran y Sakura se ignoraron. Ella fue a decirle unas palabras a su hermano antes de sentarse al lado de su madre, mientras la carpa se iba llenando de invitados. Cuando una pálida y emocionada Tomoyo Daidouji era escoltada hasta el altar por su madre, la congregación cayó en un profundo y respetuoso si lencio.

Entonces empezó a sonar un órgano desde el in terior de la capilla. El sonido de la marcha nupcial y los murmullos de los invitados señalaban la entrada de la novia. Y Sakura se dio la vuelta en su asiento para ver a la mujer de blanco que se deslizaba por la alfombra del brazo de su orgulloso padre.

Tomoyo estaba preciosa con un vestido de Chantilly que destacaba a la perfección su belleza morena. Llevaba una corona de rosas en el pelo, las mismas que formaban su bouquet y que hacían jue go con el color de los vestidos de las cinco damas de honor. La tranquila expresión en el rostro de ella y la cara de orgullo de su hermano mientras la esperaba en el altar hicieron que Sakura sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Estaban tan seguros el uno del otro que no parecía haber miedo ni duda alguna en su actitud.

Se alegraba de que Shaoran y su familia estuviera tres filas detrás de ella porque de ese modo, él no podría ver su expresión. Pero quizá la habría sentido. ¿Estaría, como ella, pensando en lo que nunca podrían tener?, se preguntaba. Aunque se amaban. Sakura no dudaba ni un mo mento de su amor. Y, de alguna manera, Shaoran y ella daban testimonio de ese amor manteniéndolo a pesar de la oposición de sus familias.

Nos hemos reunido para unir en matrimonio a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio, empezó el sacerdote a decir. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura vio a su madre secar se unas lágrimas con el pañuelo de seda y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Sabía que la había decep cionado, que nunca se sentiría orgullosa y feliz como lo era en aquel momento la madre de Tomoyo.

Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Nadeshiko y se la llevó a los labios, en un mudo gesto de disculpa. Pero su madre la rechazó, apartando bruscamen te la mano. Y eso le dolió. Le dolió tanto que apenas prestó atención al resto de la ceremonia. Rezos, bendiciones, canciones religiosas, votos, Sakura actuaba de forma mecánica, sin dejar de sonre ír. Sólo unos pocos podrían haber adivinado que tras aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas había una mujer llena de dolor.

Shaoran era una de esas personas. Unas filas detrás de ella, no dejaba de mirarla, como si estuviera intentando adivinar sus pensa mientos. Parecía tranquila, pensaba. Su exquisito perfil, tan elegante como siempre. Tenía las manos relajadas sobre la falda y en su rostro no mostraba tensión alguna. Y, sin embargo, su instinto le decía que ocurría algo. Tenía que ser aquella maldita boda, se decía. ¿Qué mujer no soñaba con casarse como lo estaba haciendo Tomoyo Daidouji aquel día?

Shaoran se movió incómodo en la silla, molesto consigo mismo por su incapacidad de hacer a Sakura totalmente feliz. Se alegró cuando terminó la ceremonia y los in vitados empezaron a charlar. Todos esperaban que los novios salieran del interior de la capilla, a la que habían entrado con los testigos para firmar el com promiso. Shaoran no solía sentir deseos de tomar al cohol, pero en aquel momento necesitaba una copa.

Realmente, si uno deja a un lado el ritual reli gioso (estaba diciendo uno de sus acompañantes), un matrimonio cristiano no es tan diferente de uno chino.

No estaría diciendo aquello si quienes se hubie ran casado fueran Sakura y él, pensaba Shaoran mien tras sonreía diplomáticamente. En ese momento, la banda de música empezó a tocar de nuevo y un tenor entonó una canción, sal vándole de tener que replicar. Shaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura. En aquel momen to sí percibió que estaba tensa, sentada con la espal da muy recta mientras escuchaba lo que la señora vestida de color lila le decía con expresión severa. Su madre había desaparecido en el interior de la ca pilla para sumarse al grupo de firmantes, ceremonia de la cual, aparentemente, Sakura había sido excluida.

Por propia elección, estaba seguro. Conociéndola, sabía lo que habría dicho: Imagina lo que diría la prensa si yo fuera dama de honor o testigo de la boda: Sakura Kinomoto en la boda de su herma no, al lado de su amante chino. No, definitivamen te, había preferido ser discreta y dejar que la aten ción se centrara en Daidouji.

Por eso le había pedido que no acudiera y, arro gante como siempre, él había tratado la petición con el mayor desprecio. Pero en aquel momento, viendo a Sakura aislada del resto de su familia, se daba cuenta de que había sido un egoísta. La señora vestida de lila parecía furiosa con ella y, cuando Sakura por fin se decidió a replicar, la mujer se levantó de golpe y fue a sentarse dos filas más atrás, dejándola completamente sola.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de acercarse para reconfortara, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las co sas y daría lugar a comentarios y especulaciones. Ver a Sakura aislada de todos le partía el corazón y hubiera deseado matar a alguien. Posiblemente a sí mismo, por el error que sabía estaba cometiendo al amar a aquella mujer.

El gesto de su tía había hecho que docenas de ojos curiosos se clavaran en ella y Sakura tuvo que echar mano de todo su coraje y sus buenas maneras para mantener la compostura.

Y allí está él, rodeado por los de su clase. ¡Aparentando ser un hombre civilizado cuando no es más que un bárbaro! (había dicho su tía sin molestarse en disimular su desprecio). ¡Y tú, desver gonzada, abochornando a la familia Daidouji con esa pecadora relación! ¿No te da vergüenza?

No (había contestado ella con frialdad, y entonces la anciana se había levantado, no sin antes lanzar otra de sus frases venenosas).

¡Podrías haber sido una marquesa, pero te has conformado con ser una ramera!, ¿Habría escuchado aquello Xiaolang?, se pregun taba Sakura. Probablemente, porque podía sentir los ojos del hombre clavados en su espalda. La frase de su tía abuela había sido como una bofetada y se alegraba de que la enorme pamela la cubriera en parte, porque de ese modo nadie vería el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Afortunadamente, los novios y testigos salían en ese momento de la capilla y todos los invitados se levantaron para aplaudir mientras los recién casados caminaban sonrientes por la alfombra. Sakura aplaudía como los demás, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado, hasta que los invitados em pezaron a salir de la carpa para reunirse con los no vios bajo el sol. Cuando vio a unos centímetros la atractiva y os cura cara de Shaoran, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Estaba sonriendo con aquélla sonrisa suya iróni ca y hermosa. Pero sus ojos eran sombríos. El oro lí quido de sus ojos la quemaba con tal intensidad que tuvo que disimular un suspiro, mientras volvía la ca beza para ver cómo los últimos invitados salían de la improvisada carpa.

Estás guapísima (murmuró él), pero muy triste.

Me gustaría esfumarme. ¿Tú crees que mi ma dre se daría cuenta?(ella dijo)

No (contestó él), pero yo sí.

Eso es porque te gusto mucho. Al contrario que a mi madre (A pesar de la tristeza, Sakura consiguió sonreír).

Tu madre tiene muy mal gusto (el).

Me parece que ella no lo sabe (ella).

¿Quieres que se lo diga? (insinuó él).

No. Lo que me gustaría es que me envolvieras en tu túnica y me sacaras de aquí (bromeo ella).

¿Ahora mismo? (preguntó él, tomándola por la cintura. Sus ojos seguían sombríos a pesar de las bromas). Sólo tienes que decirlo y te llevaré a mi palacio de donde jamás te dejaré salir.

Un destino peor que la muerte (intentó son reír ella). Allí hay mazmorras terribles, sin venta nas para ver el sol. Lo sé porque tú mismo me lo has dicho.

También hay hermosas habitaciones con vistas a inmensos jardines que me cuesta una fortuna re gar. Puedes quedarte en una de esas habitaciones (ofreció él). Te visitaré todos los días para llevarte costosos regalos y hacerte los más hermosos cum plidos.

¿Y podría entrar y salir del palacio libremen te? (ella pregunto bromeando).

No. Serías mi prisionera. Con guardianes en cada puerta del palacio para que no pudieras esca parte nunca (el respondió).

¿Y si me gusta alguno de esos guardianes para un rato de diversión? (sonrió ella).

No servirían para la clase de diversión a la que te refieres (contesto serio, enarcando una ceja), ellos morirían si lo intentaran y además para eso me tendrías a mi, soy mas que suficiente.

Entonces no quiero ir (siguió Sakura la bro ma), estaría más triste allí que en Japón.

Esa es mi chica (susurró Shaoran, atrayéndo la un poco más hacia su musculoso cuerpo cubierto por la túnica). Disfrutar de lo que uno tiene siem pre es lo mejor en estos casos.

Sakura se echó a reír y él sonrió al ver que había conseguido disipar la tristeza de sus ojos. Después, inclinándose para evitar la pamela, Xiaolang la besó. En ese momento estaban completamente solos bajo la carpa. Sin embargo, sus labios apenas se ha bían rozado cuando ella dio un paso atrás.

¿Está intentando seducirme a plena luz del día, Príncipe Li? —preguntó, intentando suavi zar el rechazo (sakura bromeo).

No (contestó él, sombrío de nuevo), sólo estaba intentando demostrar cuánto me importas.

¿Aquí, frente a un altar cristiano? ¿Qué diría tu Dios? ¿O es que la carpa que hay sobre tu cabeza te ha hecho olvidar dónde estás? —siguió intentan do bromear ella.

Mi Dios es el mismo que el tuyo, Sakura (re plicó Shaoran), muy serio.

Bueno, por si acaso estás equivocado, yo me voy. No quiero ser destruida por un rayo (seguía bromeando ella). Nos veremos luego.

Sakura (dijo el).

Ella se había dado la vuelta, pero el tono de voz del hombre hizo que se parase, con el corazón enco gido. Shaoran no era tonto y ella lo sabía. Los ojos co lor miel habían captado su mirada angustiada.

¿Qué? (preguntó ella sin darse la vuelta).

¿Qué ocurre? (preguntó él a su vez, después de una pausa).

Nada (contesto ella).

¿Es que crees que no me he dado cuenta de que intentas evitarme? (el pregunto).

Los dos hemos estado ocupados (se disculpó ella).

Has estado escondiéndote (corrigió él), y sigues haciéndolo.

Le he prometido a mi madre comportarme de forma digna, Shaoran, eso es todo (suspiró ella).

¿Y crees que tu dignidad va a resultar herida si te beso? (preguntó él, su tono había cambiado. Se había convertido en el Shaoran arrogante de nuevo).

Te advertí que no vinieras (le recordó ella).

Y me estás castigando por no obedecer. ¿Es eso? (quiso saber el).

Shaoran, tú eres un hombre (intentó explicar ella). Que te acuestes con una aristócrata japonesa es una pluma en tu sombrero, mientras que a mí me convierte en una ramera.

¡Eso es lo que te ha dicho la horrible mujer del vestido lila, claro! (dijo el dándose cuenta de lo obvio).

A pesar de la tristeza, Sakura no pudo evitar sonre ír al ver de qué modo se refería a su tía abuela.

En realidad, dijo que eras un bárbaro (siguió ella).

¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? (el pregunto).

Claro que sí. Pero es que a mí me gusta que seas un bárbaro (contestó ella con voz suave. La mirada oscura del hombre hizo que sintiera maripo sas en el estómago). Tengo que irme.

¿Te escapas otra vez? (suspiro el).

Te veré más tarde (fue lo único que dijo ella, alejándose).

Fuera de la carpa el sol brillaba con fuerza, el aire era transparente y el sonido de las risas y las conversaciones animaba el jardín. Los novios posaban para las fotografías frente a un hermoso roble que parecía tener más de mil años. Los invitados formaban pequeños grupos y un ejér cito de camareros con chaqueta blanca se movía en tre ellos con bandejas llenas de copas de champán.

La banda de música seguía tocando y Sakura se dio cuenta en ese momento que no la había oído mien tras hablaba con Xiaolang. Pero Xiaolang ejercía ese efecto en ella. Cuando estaba a su lado, el mundo empezaba y terminaba en él.

Touya la vio en ese momento y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero no lo hizo. Su hermano no lo sabía, pero no tenía intención de aparecer con ellos en las fotografías. De modo que tomó una copa de champán y se paró a charlar con el primer grupo de gente que la saludó (no podía beberla, pero si la ayudaría a disimular los mareos y le serviría de excusa para retirarse, en caso de ser necesario).

Un instante después, alguien la tocó en el hom bro y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró frente a un hombre atractivo con el pelo negro azulado, ojos azules y sonrisa alegre.

¡Eriol!, Qué alegría verte (sonrió Sakura since ramente, besando al hombre en la mejilla).

No muy lejos de ella, varias personas observaban aquel gesto cariñoso con diferentes puntos de vista. Su madre, con indisimulada satisfacción, Shaoran con los labios apretados, siempre había creído que Sakura sólo sonreía con ternura para él y descubrir que reservaba aquel gesto para otro hombre le dolía más de lo que había podido imaginar.

Sabía quién era el hombre, por supuesto, y lo que había sido para Sakura. Habían sido amigos desde la in fancia y novios durante la adolescencia, pero nunca amantes, se recordaba a sí mismo mientras observaba al marques Hiraguizagua tomar a Sakura por la cintura.

Sigue enamorado de Sakura (oyó una voz a su lado). Ella le rompió el corazón cuando lo dejó por usted. ¿Le romperá usted el corazón a mi hija cuan do llegue el momento de abandonarla?

Me pregunto qué es lo que en realidad desea, Sra. Kinomoto (replicó Shaoran con una sonrisa tensa). Que yo deje a su hija o verla con el corazón roto.

Yo quiero a mi hija (protestó la madre de Sakura).

¿De verdad? Pues permítame decirle que no lo demuestra (ataco el).

¡Sakura tiene derecho a estar al lado del hombre que ama con la cabeza bien alta! (dijo ella indignada).

¿Y por qué no lo hace? (replicó él, irónico).

Mi hija no está bien (suspiró Nadeshiko). No es feliz únicamente ha sonreído con alegría al ver a Eriol.

Lo sé (dijo Shaoran, sombrío). Perdone (se disculpó después bruscamente, dejando a Nadeshiko con expresión disgustada).

Xiaolang se disponía a acercarse a Sakura, pero sus hermanas y sus esposos se interpusieron en su camino, para comentar la buena organización del evento y que que lastima que Meiling y su madre no haigan podido asistir). Afortunadamente, pensaba Sakura mientras aparen taba escuchar la charla de Eriol sobre su innovador programa de cría de sementales.

Había visto a su madre hablando con él y se había dado cuenta de que intercambiaban palabras agrias. Lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa. Su madre había vuelto a causar problemas.

Deberías venir alguna vez para ver lo que estamos haciendo. No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de cambios que ha habido desde la última vez que me visitaste (estaba diciendo Eriol).

De repente, oyeron unas carcajadas. Las hermanas Li reían alegremente mientras los niños jugaban y, fue cuando lo noto, Xiaolang reía con ellos, demostraba a las claras su felicidad, sabia que el adoraba a sus sobrinos, que cada cuanto, los visitaba y les llevaba obsequios, amaba a los niños, que ironía pensó.

Y, de nuevo, Sakura se alegraba de que la enorme pamela ocultara su expresión de envidia, porque le hubiera gustado estar con ellos y no escuchando a Eriol. Y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, ironía de la vida, Eriol, de quien una vez había creído estar ena morada pero que, después de conocer a Shaoran, se había convertido en nada, con el es con quien tendría que estar, para no provocar escándalos.

Tu madre me ha dicho que no sueles ir a Tomoeda últimamente. ¿Es que no quieres encontrarte conmigo? (oyó la voz de Eriol como a lo lejos).

¿Qué? (preguntó, devolviendo su atención a la conversación). No seas tonto, Eriol. Siempre hemos sido amigos y creí que seguíamos siéndolo.

No debería haberte pedido que te casaras con migo (se disculpó el hombre, sonriendo tímidamente).

Me sentí muy honrada de que lo hicieras (sonrió Sakura). Y muy triste por tener que decir que no. Pero no hubiera funcionado (añadió suave mente). Nos conocíamos demasiado bien.

Quieres decir que entre nosotros no había pa sión, ¿verdad? (preguntó el hombre, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos). Desde luego, no la que hay entre el y tú.

No había forma de contestar a eso y Sakura ni si quiera lo intentó. En lugar de hacerlo, volvió a ha blar sobre los caballos. No mucho después de eso, el maestro de ceremonias llamó a los invitados para que ocuparan sus puestos en las mesas preparadas para el banquete.

Durante las horas siguientes Sakura ni siquiera vio a Shaoran. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la fa milia mientras él estaba en la de los dignatarios ex tranjeros al otro lado de la carpa. El día pasaba mientras iban degustando plato tras plato, ella solo se aguantaba los ascos que cierta comida le provocaban, tenia que aguantar, no se vería bonito que vomitara frente a esa multitud de gente.

Y para rematar no controlaba callar a Eriol, le cambiaba el tema y entonces charlaban sobre asuntos sociales. Hubo dis cursos y brindis por la felicidad de los novios y, al caer la tarde, los cuatrocientos invitados empezaron a levantarse de las mesas para vestirse de gala. El baile tendría lugar poco después.

Sakura estaba cansada y se dio un largo baño ca liente en la antigua bañera de plomo, intentando re lajarse. Sin resultado, claro esta. Mientras se ponía un albornoz sobre el body de color carne que llevaría bajo la túnica dorada, al guien llamó a la puerta y pensó, descorazonada, que sería su madre de nuevo para amargarle el día. Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que era Shaoran quien entraba en la habitación.

Espero les guste, muchas ya adivinaron el mal de Sakura, haber que pasa cuando lo confiese abiertamente. Nos vemos en el próximo capi, plis quiero saber que opinan dejen Reviews. Quiero aunque sea 5 por capitulo, es importante para mi saber su opinión,

.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero tuve problemas con el internet, sin mas les dejo el capitulo siguiente:

CAPITULO 7.-

Su horror debía de ser aparente porque la ex presión de Shaoran era más que sombría mien tras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con llave y se apoyaba en ella con actitud beligerante. Se había quitado la túnica, y la había sido reemplazada por un atuendo occidental. Camisa blanca, corbata de lazo, chaqueta negra de esmo quin y pantalones negros que acentuaban los múscu los de sus poderosas piernas. Sakura intentaba disimular su turbación mientras lo veía mirar alrededor con indisimulada desaproba ción.

Tu hermano no estaba exagerando cuando me dijo que te habían insultado (empezó a decir), y no me extraña que la novia haya salido corriendo para hablar con su madre del asunto. Según ella, ha sido tu propia madre la que ha insistido en que te pusieran lo más lejos posible del resto de los invitados. Sobre todo, lo más lejos posible del ala oeste, donde me han alojado a mí.

Sakura in tuía que aquello era cierto y no podía evitar sentirse dolida por la mezquindad de su madre.

Sólo tienes que decirlo y llevaré tus cosas a mi habitación (dijo Shaoran).

Estoy bien aquí (dijo ella, preguntándose si su madre realmente creería que podía mantenerlos separados con un gesto tan infantil como aquél. 70 metros de pasillo no eran obstáculo para Shaoran, desde luego).

¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para comprobar mi insultante acomodo? (sakura)

No (contestó él, mirándola a los ojos), he venido para preguntar por tu salud.

¿Mi salud? (repitió ella). ¿Es una broma?

Lo digo en serio, Sakura. No tienes buen aspecto (Shaoran).

Estoy bien (dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para evitar su mirada).

Estás pálida y pareces alterada (Shaoran).

¡No me pasa nada en absoluto! (exclamó ella, irritada).

(El hecho de que replicara agriamente era la res puesta, pensaba Shaoran).

Muy bien. Entonces, no te importará que te acompañe al baile, ¿verdad? (el)

Shaoran, no creo que (empezó a decir ella).

Shaoran, nada (la cortó él), yo he hecho mi papel y tú el tuyo. Ya es hora de empezar a compor tarse de forma normal. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Varios (contestó Sakura), pero me parece que tú no estás de humor para escucharlos.

Eres una chica muy lista, y serás más lista si te pones lo que vayas a ponerte para el baile antes de que te tire sobre la cama y haga lo que he desea do hacer durante todo el día.

Muy gracioso (dijo ella, intentando disimu lar el escalofrío que le recorría al oír aquello). Pero no voy a ir contigo al baile, Shaoran. Mi madre me comería viva.

Como voy a comerte yo si no sales de aquí conmigo (replicó él). Decide, Sakura, el orgullo de tu madre o el mío.

Sakura suspiró profundamente, como solía hacer a menudo durante las últimas semanas, y se dejó caer en el taburete frente al tocador.

No me hagas esto, Shaoran (dijo en voz baja). Me duele la cabeza y no me apetece tener una discusión.

A mí me pasa lo mismo (replicó él). De he cho, estoy más que enfadado contigo y tu familia esta noche. Tanto que, si vuelvo a sentirme provocado, soy capaz de decirles lo que pienso.

Y eso incluye decírmelo a mí, ¿no? (intentó sonreír ella).

Sí, de modo que pórtate de forma racional o soy capaz de hacer una escena en el salón de baile (contestó Shaoran).

Sakura sabía que lo decía en serio por la expresión decidida en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia el armario, como había hecho su madre unas horas antes. Pero las similitu des terminaban al abrir la puerta porque cuando Shaoran vio la túnica se echó a reír.

Sabía que eras valiente, pero no tanto (el).

Descarada, es una de las palabras que usó mi tía (le informó ella).

Shaoran dejó la túnica (esta en mi perfil) sobre la cama y se acercó a ella.

Levántate (dijo firmemente el).

Y cuando estaba frente a él, la expresión triste de su cara lo obligó a besarla. Sakura suspiró como respuesta y el hombre, enardecido, siguió besándola con fuerza hasta que ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Y ahora, (empezó a decir él cuando se separaron) ¿te vistes tú o te visto yo?

Supongo que no vas a dejar que termine el día a mi manera, ¿verdad? (ella).

Shaoran negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, mien tras desataba el cinturón del albornoz. Cuando vio la lencería verde semitransparente la miró con los ojos brillan tes de pasión.

Muy seductor (ronroneo el, acariciando la curva de sus pechos).

En ese momento, un suspiro diferente salió de la boca femenina, más que un suspiro un gemido que se amplió cuando el hom bre empezó a acariciar otras partes de su cuerpo, que despertaban a la vida bajo sus manos.

He echado de menos esos gemidos (susurró el hom bre con voz ronca, mirándola como si quisiera po seerla allí mismo), te he echado de menos, Sakura.

Lo sé (dijo ella a la vez que un nuevo gemido salia de sus ser).

Él estaba muy excitado, igual que ella. No habían estado juntos en dos se manas, demasiado tiempo para ellos. Se continuaron besando, mordiendo, acariciando, el le fue haciendo un camino de besos desde el mentón hasta los pechos, le quito el sujetador y empezó a masajeárselos con una mano. Ella no dejaba de gemir, lloriquear porque necesitaba mas, siempre habían sido muy pasionales, pero ahora se sentía mas, no sabia si era producto del exeso de hormonas o que, pero lo necesitaba y con urgencia, gimió casi sin voz cuando el metió la mano por debajo de sus panti y empezó a acariciar su clítoris, ella se dio la vuelta y se empezó a restregar en el, el no pudo mas y la puso en cuatro patas en la cama y de inmediato la penetro, un grito de placer salió por la boca de ambos y rápidamente cogieron el ritmo, siguieron hasta que llegaron a un placentero orgasmo.

Shaoran, esto no cambia nada (mu sitó, cuando él empezó a mover sus caderas hacia ella con un ritmo tan viejo como el tiempo, desper tando un deseo difícil de dominar). No tenemos tiempo para esto otra vez, tengo que arreglarme.

Puedo ser rápido (murmuró él), regálame cinco mi nutos y te sentirás como en el cielo, te lo prome to amor.

Eres incorregible (lo regañó ella, gimiendo con sorpresa cuando las manos del hombre se desli zaron por sus nalgas hasta encontrar lo que busca ban.

Cálida y húmeda, estaba preparada para él. Nun ca había podido resistirse. Sakura tuvo que sujetarse a los brazos del hombre mientras él capturaba su boca con ardor.

Libérame Sakura (rogó el hombre con voz ronca).

Con dedos temblorosos, Sakura le acaricio su miembro, el llenaba su mano, duro y vibrante, suave como el raso. Aquella potente fuente de placer hacía que Sakura perdiera el control. Y él tampoco podía controlar nada en aquel momento. Su corazón latía con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. Shaoran, páli do, la inclinó sobre el tocador con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Con ansiedad, separó sus blancos muslos y pre sionó los suyos oscuros contra ella e inclinó las rodillas para penetrarla.

Su gemido de satisfacción mientras sentía el in terior femenino cerrarse a su alrededor, se mezcla ba con el gemido de placer de ella. Sakura se sujeta ba a su cuello, la espalda arqueada para que su hombre mordiera sus pezones mientras los dos se dirigían hacia un lugar fuera del mundo. Y había tenido razón. Cinco minutos después se sentía maravillosamente bien, cálida y lánguida, sin tensión alguna.

Has recuperado el color (murmuró él, con los ojos oscurecidos de placer).

Y tú estás ridículo con los pantalones en los tobillos (rió Saku).

Shaoran sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos, todo arrogancia masculina. Incluso en una situación como aquélla, sabía que estaba arrebatado ramente sexy. Seguía dentro de ella, sujetándola con los brazos mientras la miraba con ternura.

Te adoro (susurró el), si el mundo dejara de girar en este preciso instante, moriría feliz.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decírselo entonces. Pero sabía que si lo hacía el mundo se pararía para él. Y para ella.

Han pasado cinco minutos (le informó ella).

Podía sentir la risa del hombre en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras se separaba delicadamente. Shaoran la ayudó a ponerse la túnica y abrochó la cremallera, observándola con ojos ardientes mientras Sakura se hacía un moño y retocaba su ma quillaje. Después de ponerse las sandalias, se dio la vuelta para decirle que estaba preparada. En ese momento vio una pregunta en los ojos del hombre y sonrió como respuesta. No habría más compromisos para contentar a su madre. Bajarían juntos al salón de baile y al diablo con las consecuencias. Porque aquella podría ser la última vez que estu viera en público con el gran príncipe Xiaolang Li.

Mientras tanto Touya y Tomoyo estaban bailando su primer vals cuando ellos entraron. Habían bajado las luces y un único foco seguía las evoluciones de la pareja en la pista de baile, mientras el resto de los invitados los obser vaba, afortunadamente demasiado entusiasmados con los novios como para notar su presencia. Del brazo de Shaoran, ella observó cómo iban añadiéndose parejas en la pista.

¿Bailamos? (preguntó Shaoran).

¿Por qué no? (contestó ella, levantando la barbilla, Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos y empezaron a deslizarse suavemente por la pista).

Se te da bien (dijo, mirando la cara del hom bre para no tener que ver las expresiones de los invi tados ante aquella audacia).

Es lo que se espera de un guapísimo príncipe chino (bromeó él).

Un príncipe muy humilde, por cierto (rio sakura).

Gracias (rió él), y mi falta de modestia me obliga a decir que estoy bailando con la mujer más bella entre todas las invitadas.

Su madre bailaba cerca de ellos y la expresión de Sakura se endureció al ver su mirada de reproche.

No hagas eso (dijo Shaoran), o te llevaré de vuelta a tu habitación.

Un destino peor que la muerte (intentó bro mear Sakura).

Vaya, veo que la has encontrado, Shaoran (oyeron una voz tras ellos).

Touya y Tomoyo pasaban a su lado en ese mo mento, radiantes de felicidad.

He seguido tus instrucciones (sonrió Shaoran), tomé el ala este hasta el fin del mundo.

Inmediatamente, el brillo de felicidad desapare ció de los ojos de Tomoyo.

No sabes cómo siento lo de tu habitación, Sakura (se disculpó la joven), ¡Yo no sabía nada hasta que Touya me lo dijo!

No seas tonta. La habitación está bien (la tranquilizó Sakura).

Y además se la merece por no haber querido aparecer en las fotografías con nosotros (bromeó su hermano).

¿Por qué no? (preguntó Shaoran sorprendido).

Porque no le gustaba la compañía (dijo Touya).

No seas cruel, Touya (lo regañó su mujer), ¡Tú sabes por qué lo ha hecho!

Entonces quizá quieras explicármelo, Tomoyo (intervino Shaoran), perdóname Touya, creo que voy a robarte la novia durante unos minutos.

Después de eso, cambiaron de pareja y Shaoran se llevó a una arrebolada Tomoyo por la pista de baile, dejando a los dos hermanos boquiabiertos.

Me parece que se ha enfadado (dijo Touya).

Pues ya somos varios (replicó su hermana).

Muchos (confesó su hermano, tomando a Sakura en sus brazos), mamá fue a tu habitación hace un rato.

¿Qué? Lo dirás de broma (empezó a decir Sakura, con un nudo en la garganta).

¿Por qué? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? (preguntó, cuando vio que su hermana se ponía colorada entendió lo que había pasado y sonrió con complici dad), ¡Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué está tan histé rica! ¿No me digas que no habíais cerrado la puerta?

Sí, la cerró Shaoran (consiguió decir ella).

Ese chico piensa en todo (si, dijo suspirando).

Mamá no oyó nada, ¿verdad? (preguntó Sakura, ansiosa).

(Touya se quedó pensando un momento para to marle el pelo a su hermana, pero tenía tal cara de angustia que decidió contarle la verdad).

Sólo os oyó hablando Sakura tranquilízate (dijo el).

Te odio (rió Sakura).

Era un pequeño castigo por creer que no estar en las fotografías de los novios va a hacer que los periodistas dejen de hablar de Shaoran y de ti, ton ta. Lo que va a pasar es que no dejarán de hablar de cómo os habéis evitado el uno al otro (dijo su hermano entonces), viven de ese tipo de intriga.

No quería que publicaran fotografías de Shaoran y de mí en lugar de publicar las de los novios (se defendió ella).

Y como no han conseguido ninguna fotografía vuestra, no dejarán de hablar de una posible ruptura. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Porque ésa era la pregunta que le han hecho a todos los invitados. Por cierto, vuestra entrada en el salón de baile ha sido de las que hacen época.

¿Nos has visto? (pregunto sakura temerosa)

A veces eres muy ingenua, Sakura (contestó su hermano), os ha visto todo el mundo. Eso es lo que quería Shaoran, ¿no? Ese hombre es muy orgulloso y tú se lo has hecho pasar mal esta mañana.

Cuando Shaoran volvió con la novia, Sakura estaba dándose cuenta de que había molestado a toda su fa milia aquel día, de una forma o de otra, no hablaron cuando volvieron a bailar juntos, pero la fuerza con que la apretaba y la dureza en sus facciones le decía todo lo que quería saber.

Te lo advertí (dijo ella por fin).

Lo sé, es una lástima que no hubiera cámaras de vídeo en tu habitación. De ese modo, todos los invitados hubieran saciado su curiosidad (se burlo el).

No digas barbaridades (se enfadó ella), ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si ésta hubiera sido la boda de tu hermana Feimei?, me habrías pedido que no asistiera, estoy segura (añadió Sakura resaltando su molestia, Shaoran la miraba con la mandíbula apretada, sin decir nada), Y yo no te habría dicho que te fueras al diablo. Al contra rio que tú, habría aceptado tu deseo de privacidad, aunque me sintiera herida. Es una cuestión de digni dad (siguió diciendo). Algo que deberías recono cer, ya que tú pareces tener tanta. Hoy estaba inten tando proteger mi dignidad, no la tuya. ¡Y si no te gusta, lo siento por ti!

Afortunadamente, la música había terminado en ese momento y Sakura se dio la vuelta, no sin antes mirar por última vez la tensa expresión del hom bre. Después de eso, lo ignoró durante toda la noche y se dedicó a charlar con gente a la que no le impor taba en absoluto lo que hiciera con su vida privada. Rió, bailó y conversó con todos ellos, brillando como lo que era, una bella aristócrata, acostumbrada a la vida social. Pero por dentro nunca se había sentido tan sola. Cuando llegó el momento de que el novio y la novia dejaran la mansión para empezar su luna de miel en un crucero, todos los invitados se colocaron en el vestíbulo de la mansión para despedirlos.

Cuando Tomoyo apareció al final de la escalera, vestida con un traje de chaqueta rosa de la casa Dior. Lleva ba en las manos su ramo de novia y tras ella, Touya sonreía al oír los ruegos de sus amigas que le pedían que lo tirase. El ramo salió por los aires y, para sorpresa de to dos, aterrizó en las manos de Sakura.

El silencio repentino que se hizo en el vestíbulo de la mansión habría ensordecido a cualquiera. Todos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué hacer mientras Sakura enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello. Desde el fondo del vestíbulo, Shaoran observaba aquello, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que todo el mundo pensaba: que Sakura jamás se casaría mientras estuviera con él.

Bueno (empezó a decir Sakura), todos po demos soñar, ¿no?

Los invitados rieron diplomáticamente, pero era una risa tensa, incómoda. Para Sakura era el peor momento de su vida, pero con una fuerza de voluntad que ella misma descono cía, siguió sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su herma no y a una desconsolada Tomoyo.

Lo siento, Sakura (susurró su cuñada), No quería...

Calla (la interrumpió ella), y disfruta de tu luna de miel.

Cuando el coche desapareció en la oscuridad, Sakura vio que su madre se dirigía hacia ella e, inca paz de soportar una discusión más, se alejó rápida mente hacia el jardín. El lago parecía llamarla. Su suave y limpia su perficie era como un bálsamo para sus encontrados sentimientos. Rodeando la carpa, se acercó a la ori lla mientras intentaba apartar las lágrimas que la im pedían ver con claridad. El día había terminado por fin, aunque no como ella hubiera deseado. Lo que ella quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza entonces. La frustración y la angustia que había intentado disi mular durante todo el día parecían romper las barre ras que ella misma había erigido y, con una rabia que lo decía todo, tiró el ramo de flores al lago. El ramo cayó con un sonido suave y se quedó flotando iluminado por la luna.

¿Te sientes mejor ahora? (preguntó una voz tras ella).

No demasiado (contestó ella, sin volverse), vete, Shaoran, no necesito otra charla.

Ya lo sé (dijo el).

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Con los labios apretados, espe raba que él desapareciera o que, con su habitual arrogancia, hiciera oídos sordos a sus súplicas. Después de unos segundos que le parecieron ho ras y al no oír sus pasos pensó que, por una vez, él la había escuchado. Con un suspiro, se quitó las sandalias, empezó a deshacer el moño francés y se sen tó sobre la hierba para mirar la luna. Más tarde volvería a su habitación y por la mañana se iría de ahí y evaluaría que hacer.

Otro suspiro, si se quedaba el día siguiente sería como otro cualquiera y tendría los mismos problemas. En la oscuridad, escuchó el triste y solitario canto de un buho. Un pez saltó del agua sin apenas ruido, meciendo el ramo sobre la superficie. No debería haberlo tirado al agua, se decía. Tomoyo se sentiría dolida si supiera cómo había terminado su precioso ramo de novia.

Tenía frío y levantó las piernas para rodear sus rodillas con los brazos. Apoyando la cara sobre las rodillas, su cabello actuaba como un escudo dorado que la apartaba de todo. El roce de una chaqueta sobre sus hombros de bería haberla sorprendido, pero no fue así. Le ha bría sorprendido más que Shaoran se hubiera mar chado.

¿No te habías ido? (pregunto ella)

No (dijo él, sentándose a su lado).

Sakura miró el perfil masculino más hermoso que había visto nunca, el también tenía las rodillas levantadas y apoyaba los brazos en ellas, su brillante camisa blanca resaltaba en la oscuridad y su piel parecía de bronce. El corazón de Sakura parecía estallar de amor por él en aquel momento.

¿Vas a decirme ahora qué te ocurre? (preguntó).

No, pensaba ella, angus tiada. No podía decírselo, Sakura se volvió hacia el lago para no tener que mirarlo.

Tu madre cree que estás enferma (dijo el).

No sabía que hablabas de mí con mi madre (dijo ella).

No suelo hacerlo (admitió él).

No estoy enferma (contesto).

Entonces, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? (volvió a preguntar él, impaciente), ¡Porque es obvio que te pasa algo!

¡Creí haberte dicho que no quería discutir otra vez! (le recordó ella).

Yo no quiero discutir, Sakura (la tranquilizó él), tú eres mi vida, mi amor, mi corazón. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Menos casarte conmigo (dijo ella, sintiéndo se como una tonta por hacerlo).

Shaoran suspiró pesadamente. Aquella era la res puesta.

¿Es eso? (pregunto)

No (contestó ella, intentando levantarse, pero la mano del hombre la detuvo).

Dime qué es (ordenó él), o acostúmbrate a la idea de que vamos a pasar la noche aquí (le advirtió el).

Sakura sabía que lo decía en serio y suspiró, agota da. Cuando Shaoran la soltó, volvió a mirar hacia el lago buscando fuerzas.

Estoy embarazada…………..

Que tal, espero les haiga gustado, esta en la mejor parte, quiero comentarios sobre como les parece la historia y nos vemos en el próximo será el Jueves. Gracias a las personas que me envían sus comentarios y me dan su apoyo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9.-

Aquel era el anuncio más sorprendente que Shaoran pudiera haber imaginado y, sin em bargo, no lanzó una exclamación, ni la miró horrorizado. De hecho, no hizo nada. Siguió sentado allí, ca llado como una tumba, intentando asimilar la sor prendente información.

Y eso era horrible, mucho peor de lo que Sakura hubiera imaginado. Conocía bien al hombre y sabía lo que significaba aquel silencio. El mundo de Shaoran, con todo lo que represen taba para él, acababa de hundirse a sus pies. Y no era sólo por su condición de príncipe heredero. Se había quedado callado porque estaba paraliza do.

Di algo (suplicó ella, cuando no pudo sopor tar más el silencio).

¿Como qué?, me has dejado sin palabras (respondió Shaoran).

Como por ejemplo cuándo, donde y cómo (sugirió ella).

Muy bien (dijo él, volviéndose para mirar la), ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

No lo sé (contestó ella, sinceramente), la pildora ha debido de fallar en algún momento, pero no sé por qué. Creo que debió ocurrir hace seis se manas, posiblemente cuando estábamos de vacacio nes en el mediterráneo. Pero lo sabré seguro cuando vaya al ginecólogo.

Entonces, ¿no está confirmado? (quiso saber esperanzado).

Los tests de embarazo de las farmacias suelen ser muy fiables (informó ella simplemente).

Después de eso hubo otro largo silencio, tan ten so que Sakura sentía como si su corazón fuera a esta llar. A lo lejos, el buho volvía a lanzar su canto soli tario y el ramo de novia de Tomoyo seguía flotando en el lago, como una ironía del destino.

Lo sabías hace dos semanas, ¿verdad? (le pregunto el recordando su comportamiento).

Sí (contestó ella).

¡Maldita sea, Sakura! (exclamó él entonces, le vantándose con furia), ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? ¿Tienes idea de lo que esas dos semanas significan para mí? ¿De los problemas que esto va a causarme? (añadió, dándole la espalda violentamente), ¡Qué fatalidad! ¡Esto es un absoluto de sastre!.

Pálida y temblorosa, Sakura se levantó. No había esperado una reacción tan brutal.

¿Qué diferencia habría si te lo hubiera dicho hace dos semanas? (preguntó). (Shaoran no contes tó, seguía mirando hacia el lago y el silencio era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo). A me nos que esperases que me librara de

¡No! (exclamó él entonces, volviéndose). ¡Eso jamás!

Al menos era algo, pensaba Sakura, mirando aque llos ojos fríos como el hielo. Si él hubiera aceptado aquello, nunca habría podido perdonarlo.

Yo nunca haría eso (dijo ella).

Entonces, ¿por qué lo has dicho?(quiso saber el).

Porque pareces horrorizado (dijo ella).

¿Esperabas que me pusiera a saltar de alegría? (pregunto irónico).

No (contestó ella en voz baja), pero no es peraba una reacción tan negativa por tu parte.

Shaoran tomó aire al oír aquello y cuando lo soltó, parte de la furia había desaparecido.

Lo siento (se disculpó torpemente), pero, como podrás imaginar, voy a tardar un tiempo en asimilar esto.

¿En asimilar qué, exactamente? (preguntó Sakura, escondiéndose tras una fachada de frialdad que no sentía), ¿Que tu amante se ha quedado em barazada?

Hacen falta un hombre y una mujer para en gendrar un hijo (le respondió el).

Pero sólo una mujer para traerlo al mundo (replicó ella), tu parte del trabajo ya está hecha. La mía acaba de empezar.

¿Quieres decir que debo ignorar que vas a te ner un hijo mío?, (quiso saber el).

Estoy diciendo que sé cuáles son tus obliga ciones y lo importantes que son para ti (quiso dar por terminado el asunto ella).

Shaoran se quedó mirando aquella hermosa cara que no parecía reflejar emoción alguna y, de repen te, entendió lo que quería decir.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Mi obligación está i contigo y con ese niño! (exclamó entonces el), tendremos que casarnos inmediatamente.

Ninguna palabra de amor, pensaba Sakura. Ningu na palabra de cariño, pero sí aquella arrogancia que conocía bien.

No tenemos que hacer nada (replicó ella, sin tiendo un frío que la helaba por dentro).

Tendré que hablar con mi padre (murmuró él, como si no la hubiera oído), va a ser un proble ma, pero ya no se puede hacer nada...

Perdona, pero tú no tienes ningún problema (lo interrumpió ella), el problema lo tengo yo.

¿Qué quieres decir? (pregunto el sin entender).

Yo nunca he esperado que te casaras conmigo y no pienso pedírtelo ahora (dijo ella firme).

¿Estás loca? ¡Tienes que casarte conmigo! ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? (dijo como si fuera lo obvio).

La sensibilidad de aquel hombre no conocía lí mites, pensaba Sakura, irónica.

¡No me casaría contigo, su alteza príncipe Xiaolang Li, aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra! (le espetó mientras tomaba sus sandalias del suelo), ¡Siento demasiado respeto por mí misma!

¿Estás diciendo que yo no te respeto? (pregunto el enojado).

¿Y no es así? (replicó ella), ¿Puedes explicadme por qué no podías casarte conmigo antes de que estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo?

Por fin, los ojos del hombre empezaron a brillar con la comprensión de lo que sucedía y el remordi miento tensaba las arrogantes facciones.

Sakura (murmuró, tomando su mano), quiero pedirte perdón. No he sabido...

No te molestes (lo interrumpió ella), y suéltame (ordenó, temblorosa).

No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir (se negó él, atrayéndola hacia sí). No puedes es perar que me alegre de tener un hijo cuando tú sabes tan bien como yo los problemas que eso nos va a acarrear.

Tiene gracia (dijo ella, levantando sus ojos, tristes por el efecto de las lá grimas). Eso es exactamente lo que esperaba oír de ti. Eso lo dice todo, ¿no?

Creí que nos amábamos lo suficiente como para ser sinceros el uno con el otro Sakura (suspiró él).

Sinceros sí, no brutales (corrigió ella), me siento asustada, vulnerable. Me parece que he arrui nado nuestras vidas. ¡Y tú sólo te preocupas de cómo va a afectarte a ti!

Lo siento (repitió él).

Demasiado tarde, pen saba Sakura, apartándose de su abrazo.

Escúchame, Sakura ¿qué haces? (preguntó, desconcertado al ver que se alejaba). ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes marcharte ahora!

Usando las palabras de un patán arrogante que conozco (Sakura), ¡vete al infierno!

Dos personas llamaron a la puerta de su habita ción aquella noche. Ambos intentaron abrir cuando no recibieron respuesta y los dos la encontraron ce rrada con llave. Una de ellas era su madre. Sakura lo sabía porque había oído su voz llamándola con su ha bitual tono de reproche. La otra persona era Shaoran. Lo sabía porque no había pronunciado su nombre.

Sé que me enamoré

Yo caí perdida sin conocer

Que al salir el sol

Se te va el amor

Duele reconocer

Duele equivocarse

y duele saber

Que sin ti es mejor

Aunque al principio no

Me perdí

Apenas te ví

Siempre me hiciste

como quisiste

Sakura no durmió aquella noche. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la vieja cama que le había tocado en suer te como castigo de su madre por no atenerse a sus reglas morales. ¿Cuál sería el castigo por tener un hijo ilegíti mo?, se preguntaba. Probablemente, la completa ex comunión de la familia.

Porque siempre estuve equivocada

Y no lo quise ver

Porque yo por ti mi vida daba

Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él

Porque cuesta tomar decisiones

Porque siempre va a doler

Y hoy pude entender

y a esta mujer

Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste

Y Shaoran, pensaba, ¿realmente esperaba que se sintiera halagada por aquella desganada proposición de matrimonio? Y no debía olvidar a la prensa, se recordaba Sakura en la oscuridad. Iban a hacer su diciembre con aquella noticia. Y ni la excomunión ni el matrimonio podrí an detener el veneno de sus plumas.

Hoy que no puedo más

Solo resignada a dejarte atrás

Por tu desamor

Lastimada estoy

Me perdí

Apenas te vi

Siempre me hiciste como quisiste

Porque siempre estuve equivocada

Y no lo quise ver

Porque yo por ti mi vida daba

Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él

Porque cuesta tomar decisiones

Porque siempre va a doler

Si, así me sentí

No sé por qué seguía

Apostándole mi vida a él

Aquella pequeña vida que había nacido en su in terior había sido concebida con amor, aunque ese amor estuviera en aquel momento al otro lado de la mansión. Sakura amaba a aquel niño. Amaba al hombre con el que lo había concebido y amaba la idea de verlo crecer. No importaba lo que su padre, o sus abuelas y tíos pensaran de él, aquel niño cre cería feliz y orgulloso, se prometía a sí misma.

Porque siempre estuve equivocada

Y no lo quise ver

Porque yo por ti mi vida daba

Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin el

Porque cuesta tomar decisiones

Porque siempre va doler

Y hoy pude entender

Y a esta mujer

Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste

Cuando empezaba a amanecer, decidió levantar se de la cama y darse una ducha en el anticuado cuarto de baño. Se puso vaqueros y una camiseta blanca y se hizo una sencilla coleta. Después de po nerse unos mocasines, salió calladamente de la habitación para dar un paseo tenía que irse antes de tener que enfrentase de nuevo con Shaoran, desaparecería de su vida, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su bebe.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el lago, la sorprendió oír el motor de un coche que se acercaba por el camino. Un momento después, el coche paraba al lado de la vieja capilla y un hombre salía de él. Era Eriol.

Buenos días, Sakura (la llamó, dirigiéndose ha cia ella con paso alegre). ¡Veo que te gusta madru gar!

A ti también (sonrió ella).

La costumbre, ya sabes (bromeo el).

¿No dormiste aquí anoche? (entonces ella cayo en la cuenta).

No (contestó él), Un grupo de amigos y yo dormimos en un pequeño motel cerca de aquí, pero me dejé olvidada la chaqueta y quería recuperarla antes de volver a mi casa.

¿Vuelves a tu casa? (preguntó Sakura esperanzada, acababa de tener una idea).

Una de mis yeguas está a punto de parir y quiero estar allí por si hay algún problema (le contesto el).

Eriol, ¿podrías llevarme a la ciudad? (pre guntó entonces ella).

Era lo único que podía hacer, se de cía. Quizá era una solución cobarde, pero tenía que escapar.

Por supuesto (contestó el hombre, mirándola sorprendido. Acababa de descubrir sus ojeras y la palidez que cubría el rostro de la joven).

¿Te importa esperar cinco minutos a que haga la maleta? (le pregunto ella).

Eriol asintió y Sakura corrió escalera arriba. Cua tro minutos más tarde volvía al vestíbulo aún más pálida. Su amigo la esperaba allí, con la olvidada chaqueta en la mano.

¿Te pasa algo, Sakura? (preguntó él, preocupa do).

No. Estoy bien (contestó ella), le he deja do una nota a mi madre diciéndole que he vuelto a la ciudad.

¿Y a Shaoran? (Sakura no contestó).

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que estuvie ron a un par de kilómetros del castillo.

Gracias (susurró entonces Sakura).

* * *

cancion de talia .- equivocada (perfil)

Que les pareció, que hará Shaoran ahora, a donde se ira Sakura, nos vemos el sábado en el próximo capitulo. Espero sus opiniones y gracias


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

¿Quieres contármelo? (me preguntó eriol seriamente).

Shaoran y yo hemos terminado (se oyó decir a sí misma, preguntándose cómo podía decir aque llas palabras sin romperse por dentro).

Anoche oí rumores sobre eso. Decían que, a causa de la enfermedad de su madre, Shaoran tenía que volver a su país para casarse y poder así asumir oficialmente sus compromisos oficiales (me dijo seriamente).

Junto a ti estoy bien  
siento calma y voy tranquila  
nunca dudo que  
si me pierdo ahi estaras tú

Si la noche se hace larga  
me das luz  
cuando no se por donde voy

Por espacio de treinta largos segundos, no me moví, no respire siquiera. Las palabras de Eriol se habían quedado colgadas en el aire mientras otras palabras, pronunciadas la noche anterior por Shaoran, empezaban a cobrar nuevo significado. Pala bras como: ¿Tienes idea de lo que esas dos sema nas significan para mí? ¿De los problemas que esto va a causarme?, me pregunto si habría lanzado su madre un ultimátum durante su última visita, serían por eso tan importantes aquellas dos semanas, mil preguntas mas surgían en mi cabeza.

Junto a ti estoy bien  
pero bien no es suficiente  
hay algo dentro que  
se revela contra esta paz  
que me grita desde adentro  
y pide mas  
y ya no lo quiero cayar

Donde esta  
ese amor  
que me de fuego en toda la piel  
quiero sentirme viva otra vez

¿Y qué decían esos rumores exactamente? (pregunte, intentando disimular mi agitación).

Donde esta  
ese amor tan total  
que me obligue a entregar  
el alma sin, sin nada que dudar  
quiero vivir con la pasión  
que no esta en ti.

Que tiene un mes para volver a su país y cazarse con una prima suya o algo así (contestó Eriol, intentando sonreír). ¿Es verdad? ¿Por eso rompieron?.

Para de buscar  
aqui no hay ningún culpable  
son formas de amar  
pero si comparo lo que das  
si lo haces y yo estoy buscando mas  
ya no me puedo conformar

Yo no conteste, sólo me quede mirando por la ventanilla mientras nuevos te rrores se añadían a los antiguos. Porque sabía quién era la princesa Meiling. Shaoran había sido muy sin cero sobre aquella sombra en su vida, la mujer para la que estaba destinado.

Donde esta  
ese amor  
que me de fuego en toda la piel  
quiero sentirme viva otra vez

¿Te encuentras bien? Te has quedado muy pálida Sakura (el se oía preocupado).

Donde esta  
ese amor tan total  
que me obligue a entregar  
el alma sin, sin nada que dudar  
quiero vivir con la pasión  
que no esta en tí  
ya lo hemos entregado todo  
y no, para mi corazon es poco  
buscare  
alguien que me pueda dar  
lo que en ti no encontre  
donde esta  
ese amor tan total  
que me obligue a entregar  
el alma sin, sin nada que dudar  
quiero vivir con la pasión  
con esa emoción que no  
contigo no esta.

No, pensé, no me encontraba bien. Shaoran había dicho que aquello era un desastre. Y te nía razón. Pero daba igual. Todo daba igual. Se había termi nado. Lo mirase como lo mirase, su historia de amor con Shaoran se había terminado. Lo único que dese aba en este momento era no haberle dicho lo del niño. Al menos de esa forma podría haberse alejado de él con su dignidad intacta.

Pero ahora Shaoran lo sabía y el asunto se volvería un desagradable desencuentro tras otro entre sus fami lias, la prensa y ellos mismos. Porque no pensaba mantener a Shaoran atado a ella sólo porque iba a tener un hijo suyo. Y por otro lado estaba Shaoran, estaba segura, no iba a abandonar a su embara zada amante para casarse con otra mujer.

El coche seguía avanzando y yo ni siquiera me fijaba en las miradas de preocupación de Eriol. Estaba pálida, tenía sombras alrededor de los ojos y mis manos, que reposaban en mi regazo, tem blaban de forma perceptible. Poco más tarde, llegamos a mi departamento en Tomoeda, cerca de la Fundación en la que trabajaba de forma altruista recaudando dinero para los más ne cesitados.

El departamento era una de las muchas propiedades que la familia poseía en Japón. Al otro extremo de la mansión de mi madre y Touya vivía en un elegante apartamento cerca de el de mama.

Era estupendo tener dinero, pensé en este mo mento y estupendo poder hacer lo que quería cuando quería sin tener que preocuparse de lo que costara. Era estupendo saber que podía tener a mi hijo sin necesitar ni un centavo de Shaoran.

El coche había parado ya, un poco despistada, me dio cuenta de que Eriol se había bajado y estaba abriendo el maletero. Me apresure a bajarme también y sentí que los primeros rayos de sol calentaban mi cara.

Gracias por traerme, Eriol (le dije al tiempo que tomaba la maleta).

Voy a entrar contigo (me dijo mientras me la quitaba la maleta de la mano suavemente). Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es ofrecerme una taza de té.

Ah, claro, perdona (balbuce dirigiéndome hacia la casa desconcertada).

Cuando entramos el teléfono estaba sonando y yo lo deje sonar hasta que se empezó a oír el contestador. Un segundo más tarde, la voz de mi madre llegaba desde la má quina.

Sakura, no sé a qué juegas desapareciendo de esa manera. ¿Qué van a pensar los Daidouji?, ahora tendré que pedir dis culpas por tu comportamiento, como siempre. Llámame cuando llegues a casa para quedarme tranquila (solo ella puede pasar de enojada a preocupada).

¿No vas a llamarla? (eriol se veía preocupado).

Cuando le iba a responder el teléfono volvió a sonar y me quede para da. Era la voz de Shaoran la que se oía en el contesta dor. Se escuchaba tenso y muy, muy cansado.

Contesta, Sakura, por favor. Sé que estás ahí (yo no me moví de donde estaba, los segundos pasaban y la tensión aumentaba, pero yo no me mo vía). ¡Sakura! ¡No seas niña, ponte al teléfono!

¿Cómo sabe que estás aquí? ¿Se lo ha dicho tu madre? (preguntó Eriol, que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso).

Incapaz de hablar, negué con la cabeza, pro bablemente el me habría visto salir del casti llo. De seguro que como yo, el habría pasado la noche sin dormir pensando qué iba a hacer con su vida y seguramente nos habría visto por la ventana de su habitación.

Voy a buscarte ahora mismo, y espero que ese idiota se haya ido de tu casa porque no seré responsable de lo que pase si lo encuentro contigo, me escuchaste (su voz era amenazante y luego colgó).

¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Es que tiene poderes mágicos o algo así? (pregunto eriol entre molesto y nervioso).

Algo así (conteste mientras mi corazón práctica mente se había parado mientras escuchaba su voz y, de repente, volvía a latir con fuerza, casi con rabia).

De dos zancadas, llegue frente a la ventana del salón. Había varios coches aparcados frente a la casa, pero sólo uno de ellos tenía conductor. Esos eran sus poderes mágicos pensé enojada.

¿Quieres decir que te tiene vigilada? (pre guntó Eriol, cada vez más sorprendido) ¿Por qué?

Porque iba a tener un hijo suyo, pensé.

Mira, te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído. Pero será mejor que te marches antes de que llegue (le dije preocupada por su bienestar).

¡No pienso dejarte a solas con ese hombre! (declaró Eriol, poniéndose en plan protector), a mí me parece peligroso Sakura. Es posible que haya planeado secuestrarte o algo pa recido.

No pude evitar sonreír al oír aquello, aunque podría ser. Después de su reacción la noche anterior, me parecía que no conocía a Shaoran. Creía que lo conocía per fectamente, pero me había dado cuenta de que había facetas del hombre que desconocía por completo. La primera, su determinación de no perder algo que ni siquiera quería.

El niño, no a mi ni lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, sino el niño, ese hijo que él debía de considerar como una de sus posesiones. Y Shaoran no era la clase de hombre que abandona algo que le pertenece. De modo que quizá la teoría del secuestro no era tan descabellada. Quizá él quería esconderla por ahí con sus guardaespaldas por compañía, mientras su nueva esposa ig noraba que su marido tenía una prisionera.

O quizá no lo ignoraría, me corregí a sí misma, recordando que las mujeres chinas de su clan se veían obligadas a obedecer en todo a los hombres. Un mundo diferente, una cultura diferente, una forma diferente de ver la vida, no pude evitar sentir un esca lofrío de terror.

Cuando vi que el coche frente a la casa se ponía en marcha y desaparecía una alarma en mi cabeza sonó. Eso sólo podía significar que Shaoran estaba a punto de llegar.

Eriol, vete por favor, vete an tes de que llegue Shaoran (le suplique).

Pero es peligroso Sakura (me dio ternura su preocupación).

Pero nada, a mí no va a hacerme daño, pero no estoy segura de que lo que puede hacerte a ti (le dije mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para el).

Yo estaba histérica, y no me di cuenta que en ese momento, un Mercedes negro paraba frente a la casa.

Acepte el consejo, ella sabe de lo que habla (llegó hasta nosotros una profunda voz masculina).

Sobresaltados, los dos nos dimos la vuelta para enfrentarnos con la alta figura oscura que había salido del coche.

* * *

Es muy corto, pero por las fechas navideñas no había podido escribir nada, estoy de vacaciones con mi familia en monterrey y ninguna chancita había tenido. Prometo que a partir de enero empiezo a escribir mas seguido. Y subo una nueva historia que tengo en mente.

la cancion es de Maria Jose se llama donde esta

Agradezco a las personas que se tomaron las molestias de dejarme un comentario, y aunque pequeño el capitulo espero que también me dejen en este capitulo.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2010**

**Les desea su amiga**

**ANGIE**


End file.
